Hate is Just Love Spelled Weird
by loseyourself99
Summary: Clarisse and Annabeth struggle with coming to terms about their feelings for each other. Everyone tries to help them get together but it proves to be a difficult task since they're both so headstrong. Story will loosely follow the events of the books. Clarisse/Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

Clarisse's POV

I walk into my cabin dripping wet from my first encounter with Percy Jackson.

"Someone looks mad and a little soggy" Sherman said smirking.

"Don't even talk to me it's all that new guys fault and Annabeth" I told him " I'm gonna kill them both once I get dry"

"But you have a crush on her" he replied

"I do not!" I yelled back and proceeded to walk to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Sherman looked over to Mark "You know she's lying right"

Mark smirked "You haven't even admitted your crush on Miranda yet"

"Shut it Mark" Sherman said as he walked out of the cabin.

After about 15 minutes I was finally clean and I just started in the mirror.

"Sherman is so stupid, I don't like Annabeth I hate her" I said angrily but deep down some part of me felt like that was a lie I do hate her _Right_?

Clarisse walked out of the bathroom and stared at her siblings. "So let's talk about our capture flag plan, we have the flag and I don't plan on losing it."

"Also if we run into Jackson we absolutely destroy him." All of my siblings looked at me excitedly they loved terrorizing the new campers.

I walked out of the Cabin and walked right into someone the wrong someone.

"Watch where you're going Clarisse" Annabeth said to her a little irritated.

"Watch where I'm going, you're the one who's in the vicinity of my cabin, see the landmines my cabins area."

"I'm just walking by, I'm not lingering and I didn't come to see anyone this is a walking path I would think even you would be able to understand that" Annabeth retorted.

I was starting to get really angry but I was looking into those gray eyes and something changed in me. I was completely mesmerized.

"Just get out of my way" I said walking towards the dining pavilion.

Annabeth's POV

Jeez what is it with that Clarisse she's so annoying and pigheaded. But I can never help myself when it comes to her and I watch as she stalks off.

"You're staring" a voice behind me said. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"No I'm not Luke" I lied " I was just lost in thought."

"Yeah and I know the thoughts 'I love Clarisse, why is life so hard, please come love me Clarisse" Luke teased.

"Shut up I I said punching him" We walked the rest of the way to the dining pavilion laughing and joking around life would be pretty good if only I could get a quest, and I could stop thinking about Clarisse.

I spent the next few days perfecting my capture the flag plan. It centered around Percy drawing the attention of Ares Cabin and Luke going in to grab the flag while they were distracted. I wonder if Clarisse is in her cabin thinking about her plan right now. No no no stop it brain, no Clarisse thoughts, please not tonight.

"You know Annabeth you could at least pretend that you aren't thinking about Clarisse right now." Malcom said smiling.

"I was not thinking about her" I said hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Yes you were" One of my sisters yelled from her bunk.

"You guys are worried about what I'm thinking about when we should be thinking about capture the flag, you guys do remember we lost last time right." I told them.

They all looked away from me and and mumbled something about them getting lucky.

"You really think it was luck Clarisse is a great strategist if we get sloppy her plan will beat ours we just have to hope she gets impulsive and doesn't stick to her plan." I told them.

"Yeah using Percy as bait is a great idea." Malcom said. "And they probably won't see it coming until it's too late."

"OK it's time for lights out tomorrow we capture a flag." My siblings cheered and we all went to our bunks for the night.

Clarisse's POV

I woke up the morning of the big capture the flag game irritated I could barely get to sleep with my ADHD and on top of that Annabeth kept popping into my head there has got to be some way to stop this feeling, I'll be sure to look into that later.

I skipped all my activities Chiron's probably gonna give me hell for that, but I don't really care right now. I went to the infirmary a place where I would usually never go unless I was brought there unconscious, and I usually leave right after I wake up cause screw medical attention that's for weaklings.

I sit on one of the beds and a child of Apollo comes over to me Kierra I think.

"What the problem Risse I never see you here." She asks.

"Don't call me Risse only Beckendorf can do that and I hate it when he says it too."

She laughed at me, she was 17, I vaguely remember having a crush on her when I was like 8 but I got over that quick because of...NO, no more thinking about Annabeth.

"I'm feeling weird" I told her "I get this weird feeling in my stomach sometimes and I my heart starts beating really fast sometimes. Is there a way to fix that.

"Are you asking me if I can cure your crush" She said laughing at me " Cause nothing will help you besides confronting your feelings and either suffering heartbreak or gaining a relationship."

"You're supposed to be a doctor" I yelled at her

"I'm a doctor not a miracle worker" she told me still laughing "just tell her how you feel" she called out to me as I stalked out of the infirmary.

There has to be a way out of these feelings.

Actions

Actions

Actions

Actions


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I spent my time the day of the big capture the flag game idly. I did all of my tasks but my heart wasn't all the way in it. Every time I try to focus on something Clarisse would walk by or one of her siblings who all seem to remind me of her.

"Annabeth, hey Annabeth are you listening to me" Luke called to me.

"I…I was paying attention" I lied

"Then what was the last thing I just said" Luke said smirking.

"You were talking about the game tonight". I told him trying to sound confident.

"Not even close" He told me "I was telling you about why it's always important to disable the silent alarm if you were going to rob a bank".

"Why do children of Hermes always think people want to talk about stealing" I asked him.

"Why do children of Athena always assume that people want to talk about architecture."

"You're so annoying just like…" I sighed heavily "Never mind"

"I'm like Clarisse?" He asked "When are you just going to admit that you have feelings for her?"

"When are you going to stop saying the first thing that pops into your head" I snapped at him " I do not…are you listening to me DO NOT have feelings for her so stop saying that.

"Annabeth, i thought that we were best friends. Why do you feel like you have to lie to me."

"Focus on the game that we have later on tonight." I said staring to walk away.

"Oh my gods, you don't even realize your feelings for her, do you?"

I didn't respond to that one and kept walking. There's no way in the world I have feelings for Clarisse. She's…she's…she's… Infuriating. But I know for certain that isn't the word I was searching for.

Clarisse's POV

I was standing outside of the one place that I would never go to if I wasn't desperate, Cabin 10.

The door door swung open "Clarisse, what are you doing here." Drew asked

Silena walked to the door as well they obviously were skipping all of their activities like always.

"Drew be nice, what can we do for you" Silena asked as Drew just retreated back into the cabin.

"How do you defeat feelings" I asked.

"Defeat them?" She asked "You mean your crush on Annabeth."

"I don't have a crush on anybody" I yelled.

"Now no need to get angry well you just tell your 'friend' ok…since you don't want to admit it's you, that no one can hide…or defeat love. You have to face it head on and unwavering."

"So you're saying I wasted valuable time coming here to see you." I sighed and walked away.

"You're welcome" she called after me in a sweet sing-song voice.

I have absolutely no feelings for Annabeth. She gets on my nerves, all day everyday. I wish she would go away and stop distracting me.

Annabeth's POV

"Okay Percy and Luke should be in position so if everything goes according to plan, we'll have the flag soon" I told my siblings.

"Easy win." Malcom said.

"Cabin 5 will definitely take the bate so when they close in on Percy we focus on the flag. No one else on that team will be a problem.

The game went on exactly like I thought it would Clarisse focused her Cabins attack on Percy so Luke easily snuck in and took the flag. Thats when everything went crazy from the hell hound to Percy being claimed by one of the Big 3. This could be the chance that I was looking for.

The next day I volunteered for the quest that Percy was so obviously going to get.

"So you guys ready" I asked

That's when Luke came running up to give us some flying shoes to help us with the quest.

As we were leaving I noticed all of the campers waving us off. Well not all of them...I didn't see Clarisse. It irritated me that that thought crossed my mind.

This is the moment I was waiting for my very first quest…I wasn't going to think about the fact that Clarisse didn't come to see me off. Not that I cared anyway.

Argus took us to the bus station and I wondered what the people who saw him thought. Maybe 'Oh that's a guy with a normal amount of eyes'.

Percy and I got bored waiting for the bus to come so we started playing Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples which he proceeded to eat when it got to close to him causing me and Percy to laugh extremely hard.

Clarisse's POV

I didn't go see Annabeth leave because I didn't want to go through the million thoughts and emotions that I knew I was going to have. But I was feeling down for some reason and I couldn't shake the feeling.

"You should have went to see her Risse." A way to familiar voice said.

"Go away Beckendorf." I told him.

"Nope, you're going to listen to me for once."

"You didn't go see her off now if she doesn't come back you'll be left with this huge feeling of regret." He told me.

"This is ridiculous, I'm not feeling any regrets now if you excuse I have Clarisse things to do." I said and stormed off.

I don't care if she comes back or not she could end up in a Tartarus for all I care.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarisse's POV

I was laying the grass with the sun glaring down on me, it didn't surprise me that I fell asleep in the grass. When you sleep as little as I do you sleep where you can when you can. I shift and notice that there's a person lying on my chest. I look down on her and she meets my eyes and smile.

"Hi Annabeth"

"Look who's finally awake" She says smiling. "I have something to tell you"

"And that is?"

She sat up and looked at me "It's time to wake up."

"Huh?"

"I said it's time to wake up she said." As she started to shake me.

I sat straight up in my bed annoyed at the intrusion. To my surprise I didn't find one of my siblings I saw Chiron. Don't get me wrong Chiron always took care of me and watched over me, but it always caught me by surprise when I saw Chiron inside a cabin. I mean c'mon his horse form is to big for the door and his wheelchair form can't go up stairs so how the Hades did he get in.

"Your siblings couldn't wake you and seeing as though it's 8 pm and you literally slept the entire day away they said and this is a direct quote 'We need a body removed from our cabin Clarisse bit the big one'."

"Yeah that sounds like something those idiots would say." I said shaking my head.

"But seriously child are you alright you seem 'off' for lack of better terminology."

"I guess I've just been tired and feeling a little preoccupied." I told him yawning.

"Is this about Annabeth" He asked making my eyes go wide "I've been told you two have been having some sort of problems."

I rolled my eyes realizing that he probably wasn't trying to accuse me of having a crush on her. "She's just annoying and always gets in my way."

That's when he smiled "Ah, that's what they meant by problems."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I've been told over the years that if you give an offering to Aphrodite she might give you some help with your..um, problem." he said as he headed out of the cabin I just stared out the window angry, why does everyone insist that I have a crush on Annabeth. That dream it really bothers me, what the hell was she going to tell me, or why the hell was I having it. The latter didn't really matter to me, why couldn't Chiron have waited 10 more minutes before he woke me.

Annabeth's POV

After Percy Grover and I almost got murdered by Percy's old math teacher we headed over to a strange looking building.

"What the heck does that say" Percy asked.

"I have no idea" I told him. To me it looked like it was in in Portuguese. That's when Grover informs us that it says Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium.

We went inside and met Aunty Em herself. She invited us in and offered us some food and Percy proved how ridiculous he is by saying we were circus orphans. We were all so hungry we didn't even realize that Aunty Em knew our names without us telling her.

After a while of being there I realized something was off with the way 'Aunty Em' or whoever she really was Percy wouldn't listen to me when I said we should leave so we ended up 'taking a picture'. That's when she revealed herself as Medusa and we had a fight on our hands. For some strange reason when I was about to be sliced into pieces by Medusa I found myself thinking about Clarisse, but not for any other reason than that class Chiron taught us when we were kids.

Long story short during the school year Chiron teaches the students who really cant leave camp, one of the extracurricular classes he teaches is how to defeat Medusa, or How to tell if someone is your fathers spurned ex-lover. But in Medusa class Clarisse tied her bandana over her eyes and proceeded to swing her sword with extreme precision towards the medusa dummy. She looked so strong and beautiful...no not beautiful, not beautiful!

However there was way to much stuff in this room for that approach so I'll just stick with my invisible cap and actual strategy.

I found Percy "You have to cut her head off"

"Are you crazy we have to get out of here." He told me.

"If we don't stop her now she'll keep turning innocent people to stone."

We ended up taking down Medusa, and Percy against reason sent her head to the gods. We slept in the woods that night and I couldn't help thinking that Clarisse was at camp not thinking about me, I mean why wouldn't she come see me off. Immediately after I had the thought I lectured myself 'If Clarisse didn't even care enough to see me leave I shouldn't care about her' but I knew I was only lying to. myself I was just hoping she wasn't getting herself into to much trouble.

Clarisse's POV

It was almost time for lights out so I went to find Beckendorf. The rules are kind of loose about this rule, it just says get ready for bed after the sing along. He told me about this cannon that he made so I went to the forges. As soon as I walked through the door a cannonball flew in my direction which I proceeded to catch as it knocked me back out the doorway.

I sat up holding it in my arms and the children of Hephaestus came running towards me.

"Are you alright Risse?" Beckendorf asked me.

"Forget that did she catch it." Jake asked.

"I have fast reflexes" I said wincing as I breathed. I was pretty sure that breathing shouldn't hurt. I coughed up some blood and collapsed on the floor.

"Let's get her to the infirmary" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarisse's POV

I woke up at 3:30 AM in the infirmary and quickly got up found my shirt and got the hades out of there. I snuck past the harpies and back into my cabin where everyone immediately sat up holding their concealed weapons.

"Risse, what the absolute fuck are you doing" My sister Aria asked.

"Coming back into my cabin, where all of you should be sleeping." I said smiling, knowing that I trained them to awaken at the sound of that door opening.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Sherman said

"Everyone back to sleep" I ordered crawling into my bunk, wincing slightly.

I went to sleep and woke up in a field of flowers, roses and daisies. I found that really weird because I'm allergic to daises and I wasn't having a reaction of any kind. The other weird thing was that there was no area like this at camp.

"Over here dear" A somewhat angelic voiced called to me.

I sat up and realized that I had no pain at all. Holy Shit did I die in my sleep. I walked over to the voice and saw a woman in a very elegant dress sitting at a table having tea.

"Um...hi" Was the only thing I could think of, she was literally the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. The more I looked at her the more beautiful she got. I slowly inched toward her realizing who this was.

"Sorry for taking so long I've been trying to make it to you for 3 years. But you know goddess duties." She said smiling.

"Coming to see me for what" I asked looking skeptical.

"Duh your problem...do I even have to say her name." As I looked closer she was starting to look like Annabeth. Honestly she should've stuck to her own thing because this imitation of Annabeth was pathetic. It had nothing on the real one who somehow managed to make me think about her all the damn time.

"Unless you plan on fixing it I don't know why you're here." I said getting annoyed.

"I just came to give you some friendly advice. Don't push Annabeth away when she comes back you should be one of the first one's to greet her. If not things will never go your way." She said, then she moved her hand slightly and I was removed from the ridiculous flower setting.

This time I woke up for real with an angry Beckendorf standing overtop of me.

"Why would you leave the infirmary." He asked "Just how stupid are you."

"Fairly" I responded.

"Come with me, Silena wants to talk to you." He said pulling me out of bed.

We found Silena hanging out by the water most likely checking her reflection.

"Did she talk to you" She asked

"Who?" Beckendorf timed in.

"My mother I asked her to pay Clarisse a visit to help her." She explained "Well did she come."

"Yeah she invaded my dreams and told me to see Annabeth when she came back." I told them.

"Well duh, that was obvious, if you want Annabeth you have to show her." Silena told me.

"Just listen to Me, Silena, and Aphrodite. We all just want to see the best outcome for you."

"Whatever." I said limping off.

"She's gonna be a problem isn't she." Silena asked Beckendorf

"I have faith that we'll only briefly have to beat her over the head to get her to pull herself together." Beckendorf responded, walking after Clarisse.

Annabeth's POV

The next few days were kind of a blur. From talking to poodles to being stuck on a train for a couple of days. We were currently wandering around looking for dinner when we stumbled to a diner. Where we tried to order some food.

"Can you pay for it" The waitress asked. We all just sat there silently. I was thinking of a million different excuses when Luke popped into my mind 'If you ever can't afford something take it and run like hell, they can't catch all of you'.

Clarisse also popped into my mind 'Sometimes you just have to make a deal that makes everyone happy' she said that when Chiron was trying to punish her for breaking into the camp store and eating all of the candy. She got 3 months of punishment chores and didn't have to pay for the stuff.

However before I could pick an approach none other than Clarisse's father walks into the restaurant. He came in and smushed me into the booth.

After some conversation Ares managed to get us food and then threatened the waitress off. We spent a few minutes talking and thats when it came I knew he wanted something. He told us that he wanted to retrieve something that he left behind on one of his 'dates' with Aphrodite. (Gross). We didn't have much more time to talk because he teleported us in front of the water park wanted us to retrieve his items from.

"Just forget about him let's go." Percy said.

"Percy I hate Ares as much as anyone else but you can't deny a direct request from a god." I told him. "Clarisse usually gets these errands from Ares, but I guess we're closer."

"He sends his daughter to get things after his dates." Percy said "What kind of dates are these that he always forgets things?"

Grover and I completely ignored the question and focused on getting into the park.

So that's how we ended up walking through an abandoned water park. When we finally reached the Thrill Ride of Love, I looked around. In better times this looks like a good place to have a date. There were mirrors everywhere so everywhere you looked you would see an image of you and your significant other. There were corny love phrases like 'My love starts and ends with you' and 'I love you now and forever'. It was a place where you could really be alone and intimate with the person you came with. I briefly imagined Clarisse taking me to one of these place and in her extremely aloof way, asking me if I wanted to go. I saw her arm around my shoulders and my head leaning on her.

"Annabeth" Percy said snapping me out of my trance. "Were you listening to me, I said Grover will stay up here with the flying shoes, while me and you go down and check it out."

"Are you crazy I'm not going on the Thrill Ride of Love with you, what if someone sees me."

"No on will see you" He said blushing.

I heard Grover whisper "If it was Clarisse you would go"

Percy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. "Let's just go" I almost yelled glaring at Grover.

We went down to the boat and we saw the shield next to a scarf that shimmered with love magic.

Percy reached for the scarf that's when I noticed it. Something thin and shimmering a trip wire.

"Stop" I told Percy. But it was too late he grabbed the shield and we ran for it. That's when it all came together for me why Ares was so skeptical about coming here the greek h hidden around here this was a trap he set to catch his wife with Ares.

We almost escaped from the pool area when a bunch of spiders started crawling out of the mirrors. Percy and I retreated to the boat and the rest honestly was blank to me I don't remember, I was paralyzed with fear. I didn't come back to reality until we were floating over a large crazy wave of water we jumped off the boat and got out of the park. I was ready to strangle a god of war.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

We somehow made it out of that situation without dying or being smashed to a million pieces. We made our way back to the diner parking lot

"You guys looked great on TV." He said smirking

"You tricked us" Percy started "You knew it was a trap"

"Maybe" He said still smiling. Percy handed over the shield and Ares handed over a backpack as a small thank you. All I had to do is glance inside the backpack to know that Ares had robbed Clarisse. Back at camp Clarisse had a duffle bag hidden in her cabin filled with 80 dollars in cash (thankfully there was only 20 in there), a sack of drachma (looks like he took the whole bag). Double Stuff Oreo's which I'm sure Clarisse would be missing greatly. The last thing in the bag was fresh clothes for all of us the only thing that was an actual gift from him.

He looked at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Percy asked about his mom and we found out that his mom was actually fine and being held captive, but before we could think about it more Grover pointed out that our ride was leaving.

We sat in the back of that horrible animal transportation and we ended up talking about everything from my fear of spiders to Thalia, we even ended up talking about my father. I didn't even really understand it but I trusted Percy.

"So, you like Clarisse?" He asked

I froze I knew we were talking about everything, but I didn't expect him to go there. Oh, who am I kidding I was hoping he had forgotten all about it.

I sighed and didn't say anything. I hoped he would just drop it, no such luck.

"C'mon we almost died together a couple of times on this trip and we're not even halfway there, you can tell me." He said "I don't really want to pry"

He's a liar the very reason he asked that question was so that he could pry.

I let out one more huge sigh to steel my nerves "Sometimes" I answered.

"No, I meant like..." he started, before he could finish I cut him off.

"I know what you meant, and the answer is sometimes." I sighed again "It's complicated. I know I definitely have some sort of feelings for her but when I think that they're present she does something mean or outrageous that shakes me out of it."

"My mom once told me that sometimes being mean is someones way of protecting themselves." He said "Have you ever thought maybe she likes you too but she gets scared and pushes you away."

"I already know that!" I snapped "Besides Clarisse doesn't like me, I've seen the type of girls she talks too and I don't meet the criteria"

"Really" Grover says from his corner startling us because we thought he was sleep. "She definitely likes you, and if you don't believe me ask Luke."

"Luke?" I asked

"Yeah, Luke was talking to Silena, who heard it from Beckendorf that Clarisse likes you." Grover said, all I could do was gasp.

"Yeah you know if it came from Beckendorf it's the truth." he said "Beckendorf is the person at camp who's closest to Clarisse." he added for Percy's sake.

"Well now you know she likes you so now you can just talk to her." Percy chimed in.

I turned away knowing that I was probably blushing. "We should get some sleep" I said lying against the backpack.

"Yeah sure" I heard Percy say. I heard Grover bleat something that sounded like scaredy cat.

Clarisse's POV

So someone snitched on me so Chiron ordered me not to leave my cabin. I nibbled on a little bit of ambrosia that he left with me and that really helped with the pain.

"Clarisse!" I heard my name and jumped as I saw my mom hovering over me in an Iris message.

"Yes mother" I said exasperated

"I was just trying to make sure you we're alive seeing as though you missed our call day." I was mentally beating myself up. My mother and I talk once every two weeks always Tuesday. I knew that this was going to be a hard conversation because every time I miss a call she always wants to know 'what's wrong'

"So why did you miss the call this time." She asked.

"Maybe I just didn't feel like talking" I lied.

"OK, that's a lie. Why don't you tell me what's really going on" She said lifting an eyebrow.

"Girl troubles?" She asked. Now this completely caught me off guard. I mean it wasn't like I was hiding it but I never really just came out and told my mom I was gay. I didn't look up.

"C'mon I'm your mother you honestly think that I didn't already know." She started "A mother always knows, some try to ignore it or pretend that it's not there but I saw it from the beginning. And honestly Clarisse I'm fine with it I just wish you would have told me with your own voice."

I couldn't really say anything I was just sitting there. There were no words that I could say that could possibly say what I was feeling.

"Now enough with this mushy stuff, I was right about the girl problems wasn't I. Is it...hmmm...Annabeth?" She asked.

That snapped me out of it "How could you possibly know that, and don't you dare say a mother always knows."

"Oh, please the last time you called you literally talked for a whole 45 minutes about her and how 'annoying' she was and how 'stuck up' she is. I put it together with what I already knew about you and got Clarisse likes Annabeth."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." I said.

"There's no shame in having a crush."

"Wow I actually thought you were going to help me" I sneered

"Just tell her how you feel. Put that pride the size of the Empire State Building away and just tell her."

After that we spent the little time we had left catching up, ill never tell her but I really love talking to her and I miss her sometimes.

When we finally got off, I went digging through my duffle bag. The first thing I realized was my stuff was missing. Twenty dollars in cash, all my drachma and worst of all my Oreo's were gone. Left inside the bag was a crudely written letter

I.O.U

-Ares

That bastard, he robbed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

We got off the truck after letting all the animals out and wandered around Las Vegas. Somehow we ended up at the Lotus Hotel.

"Hey, you guys look tired need place to rest" A man wearing the hotel uniform called to us.

Now usually the rule for being a demigod is that if anyone is nice to you expect them to be a monster or a god that wants something. But we were so tired and in need of a decent place to rest that we went inside.

It was the best thing that I ever saw the hotel was filled with games and roller coasters. Another employee came over to us and gave us game cards.

"When does it run out of money." Percy asked. The guy just laughed at us like that was the most ridiculous thing that he heard. We went up to the room and showered and got into clean clothes.

"So what now sleep" I asked, they both looked at each other and held up the game cards.

"Playtime" They both yelled in unison.

I sighed that was something that Clarisse would enjoy that huge game room. She hides video games in another hidden area in her cabin, she told me it sucks because she can't use any online features.

"Are you thinking about Clarisse" Percy asked.

"What!" I said startled "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know it just seems to me like whenever you think of her you get this look on your face."He said

Note to self stop making faces, become a stone monument. I walked out of the room past them ands went to play some games. I ended up playing a game that centered around architecture and stayed there until Percy came to me.

"We need to get out of here" Percy said. However it didn't register with me for some reason.

"Annabeth snap out of it" He said shaking me. He informed me of the kids he talked to who said it was different years from the past, and we hurried off to get Grover.

When we left the hotel we found a newspaper that showed us that we were stuck in there for 5 days. We got a cab and asked it to take us to the Santa Monica Pier.

"You gotta pay for that up front." The cab driver said. I handed him the Lotus Hotel card and let him swipe it. The dials spun and spun and came up with the infinity sign, and before we could contemplate it we were on the road. When we finally made it to California a few things happened. First Percy walked into the water and had a conversation with some Nereid. Next we had to escape from some guy named Crusty. Finally we ended up DOA Lobby.

"Your name is Chiron" Percy asked the guy behind the desk. That made him mad.

"Look at my name tag CH_A_RON" He yelled after making sure we had his name right "Now, how did you die."

"We, um, drowned in a bathtub" Percy replied. I wanted to slap him. Drowned in a bathtub, literally anything would have made more sense than that, car accident, fire, I even would have accepted falling out of a roller coaster.

After Charon invited us into the underworld I helped Grover and Percy slip pass Cerberus, is it weird that Cerberus kind of reminds me of Clarisse. Big, strong, easily occupied, and drooly. When we made it pass the entrance Grovers flying shoes went crazy, we managed to save him just before he plummeted into tartarus. Managing to get past that we made it to Hades thrown room. Appearing before him he looked at us coldly.

"Lord and Uncle, I have two requests." Percy said.

"Oh, only two requests. You dare ask for a favor after what you've done." Hades replied.

"Um, what did I do."

"You stole my Helm and the Master Bolt." He said.

"Somethings been stolen from you too." Percy asked looking back at me and Grover. We all silently agreed that was weird.

We all had to make a run from the underworld with Percy promising that Hades Helm would be returned to him. Sadly we had to leave his mother behind but we had to meet up with the god who had been tricking is all along Ares.

On the beach Ares met up with us in person or in god, however you say you met up with a god. Percy decided he was going to fight him I gave him my necklace for good luck.

As I watched the two of them fight I realized something. Ares may have been Clarisse's father but he fought nothing like her. Clarisse had more speed in her movements she somehow managed to look elegant while she was trying to bash someone's head in. Even though Clarisse was impulsive a lot of times she still charged you with some sort of plan. But Ares, he looked like he was trying to destroy Percy with nothing but sheer force. There was no strategy in his movements and it was no surprise to me when Percy defeated him. Ares left in a flash cursing Percy along the way. We all took plane back to New York and that's when we split up Grover and I went back to camp and Percy went to Olympus. We finished the easy part, but the hard part was yet to come for Percy. I guess the hard part for me is coming to seeing Clarisse again.

Clarisse's POV

There hasn't really been a lot going on here at camp, well not that nothings going on it's just that if I can't defeat Annabeth in it I really don't care.

"Clarisse, want to spar" Sherman asked, I really wanted to say no but in this cabin refusing a fight is a sign of weakness and you'll be exiled.

I went outside with him stretching it was good that my injury has finally healed so that meant I could go all out. The match in total took about 15 minutes and we ended up destroying some of the training area. Nothing like a dangerous training session to clear your mind. Of course I kicked his ass.

The next few days went by just like that sparring, hanging around, and trying not to think about Annabeth. I found as long as kept moving the Annabeth thoughts would go away...briefly.

"Well they should be back soon." Beckendorf said.

"Who?" I asked, he reached over and swatted me.

"You know who...Annabeth" he said.

"Should I care." I responded rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you should especially since you love her" Mark said popping out of no where with Sherman.

"Wait until we tell dad." Sherman said "Oh, Clarisse is afraid of her feelings and slacking on her duties."

"I'm not so sure Sherman, do I need to bring up your feelings for a certain daughter of Demeter?" I asked

He looked unsure for a moment then said "We're not really going to say anything, we're just trying to help you."

"I meant it." Mark said and Sherman punched him and before you know it they were rolling down the hill fighting.

"Remember what my mom said" Silena said walking over.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...talk to her when she gets here whenever that is." I said, cause fact of the matter is she may not come back and for some reason the thought of that drove me over the edge. Before I could get lost in those thoughts we heard screaming.

"They're back, They're back." A random kid came by yelling.

Annabeth has returned home, I guess it's now or never.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarisse's POV

Everyone was really happy and excited to see them return in one piece, but me personally I wasn't in the most festive mood. After Chiron sent us all off to our cabins I made Annabeth notice me and walked off into the secluded section of the woods. Now this section of the woods is exponentially different from the rest of it. They're no monsters, no creepy sounds that are make people want to jump out of there skins, a nice place to utilize for 'various reasons' that they don't want others around for. After about 20 or so minutes Annabeth appeared.

"Clarisse" she said.

"Annabeth" I responded.

We stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't come see you off, it was a jerk move."

"Yeah, it was" Annabeth starts "Don't you care?"

That question completely caught me off guard. 'Don't I care?' Obviously I know the answer to the question is a resounding yes, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I walked closer to her and she stood there staring at me trying to figure out my next move. Little does she know I had no idea what my next move is going to be, I stop right in front of her. I can't think of anything to say to her so I just pull her close to me. It takes about 10 seconds for her to shake off her shock and hug me back. I don't know how long we stood like that but in that moment it felt like eternity.

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know what was going on Clarisse was showing affection. I just laid my head on her shoulder and tried to snuggle in closer to her. All to soon she pulled away and looked at me. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. I felt her hand brush against mine and a chill went through my body.

"Clarisse" I said again.

"Annabeth" she replied again. We were still standing really close, and all I was thinking was please touch me again. She took off her jacket and handed it to me, I wasted no time putting it on, at night in this area the temperature really drops.

"Goodnight" She said as she started to walk off.

"Goodnight Clarisse" I said sad that our little moment was over, as I walked off toward my cabin as well.

When I made it back to my cabin I was met by a bunch of 'oooh' sounds.

"How was your date." Malcom asked.

"It wasn't a date, she just wanted to talk to me." I started.

"Oh can it Annabeth" My sister Danielle said "We all know, also you're wearing her jacket."

Damn, I forgot about the jacket. "Look there's nothing to tell really" I said crawling in her bed "Goodnight"

The next morning during breakfast I saw Clarisse sitting at her table with her siblings. We made eye contact and she stuck her tongue out at me jokingly, I couldn't help but smile. After breakfast I found Luke and told him everything that happened.

"I'm glad to see you guys are finally being true to your feelings" he said smirking

"No one's being true about anything" I said.

"Look Annabeth things are going to be changing soon so you should try to be as happy as possible." He said his eyes darkening.

"What's that supposed to mean." I asked he just walked off telling me he'd see me later.

Clarisse's POV

Summer went by kinda fast, me and Annabeth haven't really had a moment since that night she came back from that quest. It was time for the fireworks and I was thinking about asking Annabeth if she wanted to go. Not as a date though as like a friend type of thing...maybe. Ugh, this is hard.

"Annabeth is the other way" Beckendorf said smirking.

"What makes you think I'm looking for her?" I asked him.

"Whatever La Rue, just know this for future references never wait till the last minute to ask a girl on a date." He said walking off in the direction of Silena.

I walked towards the Athena cabin and ran right into Annabeth knocking her down. I pulled her off the ground and handed her the book that she dropped.

"You know you shouldn't walk and read at the same time." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied "Why are you walking towards my cabin?"

"I..." I said but couldn't say anything else because I had an overwhelming since of nervousness hit me.

"You?" She said.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me and no one else, tonight, at the fireworks?" I said, for then love of the gods that was lame.

She blushed, and I thought that might be a good sign. "I already told Percy we would watch it together."

"Oh..." There was nothing else I could've said, so I just walked away dejected. I think she tried to call out to me but I didn't answer I just went back to my cabin and completely destroyed it. Beckendorf had been right and I would be alone tonight.

Without meaning to I fell asleep and only woke up when my sibling were complaining about what I did, I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"What the hell did she do" Aria asked.

"I heard she asked Annabeth on a date and she turned her down." I heard Sherman say.

"Oh, dude that's cold" Mark timed in, "It's almost time for the fireworks should we wake her?"

"Nope, just leave her, you know how Clarisse is if she's miserable, she'll make the rest of us miserable." Sherman said, my sibling all made sounds of assent and left the cabin.

I don't know how much longer I stayed in the cabin with my eyes closed, but someone started knocking on the door so I had to get up.

I opened the door hoping it was Annabeth but it wasn't it was Beckendorf and Silena.

"C'mon let's go" He said.

"I'm good." I said but before I could finish my excuse Silena pulled me out the door.

"C'mon it'll be fun." She said as they kidnapped me.

Annabeth's POV

I can't stop thinking about the way Clarisse looked while she walked away from me today. I felt horrible about it, she didn't even answer when I called her she just went in her cabin and by the sound of it absolutely destroyed it.

"Are you OK Annabeth." Percy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told him.

"Really, because I just said I turned into a snow globe yesterday and you said 'yeah that happens sometimes'" He told me.

"I'm sorry." I said and told him about what happened earlier.

"You should have went with her." He said.

I looked at him. "You asked me to come with you first."

"So what, Clarisse a girl that you like asked you on a date and you turned her down." He said pulling me to stand up with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stood there scanning the crowd he pulled grabbed our blanket and started walking towards another blanket which had Silena and Beckendorf. I had to do a double take Clarisse was laying on her back forlorn.

"You guys have room for two more" Percy said smiling.

Beckendorf looked at him conspiratorially "Yeah C'mon."

Percy pushed me over so I was sitting right next to where Clarisse was lying. She turned away from me and curled up. I had no one to blame for this but myself, we were doing so well. I reached from her hand but she pulled away.

Clarisse's POV

So not only has Beckendorf invited Annabeth and Jackson over here but now she's trying to be all nice to me. I was trying to ignore her but the more I thought about her the more I just wanted to hold her again, like that first night int the woods. I sat up and looked at her, she looked back at me with a sheepish look. I stretched and reached over and grabbed her hand, she leaned her head on me and we both enjoyed the night later that night I walked her back to her cabin and hugged her tight right there in the open I didn't care if anyone saw.

The rest of the summer was filled with Capture the flag and regular camp activities. Annabeth and I didn't really make anymore progress than our occasional hug or hand holds. I kept thinking that I wanted to pursue her further but I was afraid that she didn't want that, also she now holds a great deal of my hoodies and t-shirts. But all together it was a summer I wouldn't change. Now I just have to survive the school year, hopefully Chiron teaches some fun demigod classes.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

Chiron allows us to finish up the school year 3 weeks before everyone actual schools because we have to get the camp prepared for the summer. So basically about 19 kids have to get the whole camp ready for about 300 campers should be fun, at least he pays us. The last day of classes Chiron passes out all of our report cards he gives us a copy and sends one to our parents as always the Hermes and Ares cabin throw their report cards right in the trash, while my siblings and I talk about how great we did.

I saw Clarisse rip her report card in half, crumble it up and toss it in the and I haven't really had a lot o time to spend together but we still would see each other form time to time around camp alone and I would get the same tingly feeling I always got when she was around. When I was sure she was gone I dug the report card out and looked at it.

"What are you doing" Clarisse jumped out of the bushes nearly giving me a heart attack. She laughed and helped me off the ground. "You know you could have just asked me what I got instead of digging through the trash, you're dirty."

"This is a good report card, no a great one why throw it away." I asked.

"What you wanted to make sure I was an acceptable to breathe your air." She asked smirking at me.

We did something we haven't did since last summer we sat around and talked, and after I washed my hands Clarisse held them. we were sitting face to face as the sun went down. It was a great end to the school year and a good start to summer. Everything was going great until we heard a lighting strike coming form the big house, Clarisse and I looked at each other and headed off in that direction.

We went to the window and I crouched down in front of it peeping into it, I almost jumped on top of the roof when I felt Clarisse press her body to mine and look over my shoulder. It took every ounce of my will power not to squeal when she wrapped an arm around my stomach right above my waste.

"What's going on in there" She whispered.

"I'm not sure yet, I've been watching for the same amount of time as you." I said rolling my eyes. She gripped me tighter and looked at me smiling, I knew the worse possible thing to do would be to look at her, so I did it anyway. Her eyes shown with playfulness and I wanted nothing more than to indulge her but a loud angry voice broke through and ruined our moment. We went back to looking through the window.

"Then tell me how it happened." The voice yelled.

"I'm not sure Lord Zeus." Chiron responded.

"You are supposed to be watching over everything at that camp and you don't know what happened to my daughters tree." He ranted. "I find that hard to believe."

"Sir, I assure you.." Chiron started.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, as soon as I find a replacement you will leave the camp immediately."

"Yes, Sir" He responded and the Iris message ended. Clarisse and I just looked at each other.

"Did he just get fired" Clarisse asked.

"I...I think so" I responded.

"Let's get out of here, before we get caught" She stated and we got up and left. I kind of missed having her in such a close vicinity but I said nothing.

"We've gotta do something." I said

"What?" Clarisse asked "I mean I love Chiron as much as anyone else does but this decree came directly from the big guy. I hated to admit it but she was right so the next few weeks went by lightning fast. My mind was still racing about Chiron getting fired because they had finally replaced him and he would be leaving soon. I thought the only answer would be to go get Percy and bring him back early.

I walked up to the entrance of camp where Clarisse and her border patrol were getting ready to go on watch.

"Going somewhere Ma'am, we're about to put the camp on lockdown for the day." Clarisse told me.

"I'm going to get Percy." She tensed when I said this, I never really thought much about it but I think she's jealous of me spending time with him.

"Fine" She said "But get a move on it's about to get dangerous around here I can sense it." That concerned me because Clarisse being a daughter of Ares could basically sense all impending danger it's like her demigod sense but 100 times stronger."

"I promise, I'll be careful." I told her she nodded and gave me a quick hug before she pushed out of the failing barrier and into the woods leading to camp.

When I found Percy at his school he was being attacked and he a cyclops with him, of all things it had to be a cyclops. Worst of all he seemed to be friends with it. I brought them both back to camp. Thats when we saw Clarisse and her guard being attacked.

Clarisse's POV

Out of all the things to be attacked by why did it half to be fire breathing bulls. I tried to rally my troops but half of them were freaking out cause they were on fire, babies. I noticed Annabeth and Jackson coming towards me with some cyclops? That's weird. I got distracted for a second and two bulls charged at me, I was ready and then Percy grabbed me and dragged me out of the way.

"Let me go ,Curse you Percy." I yelled and he dropped me I got up and went back to controlling the situation. That cyclops took care of one bull while I finished off the other. I stalked over to them.

"You ruined everything I had it under control. I yelled

"Good to see you to Clarisse." Annabeth said I looked at her and tilted my head I was angry and I was trying not to point it at her.

"Don't you ever try saving me again." I yelled at him.

"Clarisse you've got wounded campers." Annabeth told me, I shook it off and went to go check on my team. As my adrenaline wore off I realized that my arm felt like it was dislocated. We walked the injured back to camp and I let Annabeth convince me to get checked over.

Sherman slapped me on the back "Nice work Clarisse." That bastard just put something on my back. If only I cared, I'll beat the crap out of him at lights out.

Now it's time to mention how much I hate that new guy Tantalus. He's sneaky and underhanded also he kisses up to me like I don't know that he's full of it. And now he wants me to stop protecting camp for a stupid chariot race. But right now there's a cyclops at camp so there's only one thing to do...arm wrestle it!

"Hey Cyclops" I called to him.

He pointed to himself and said "Tyson"

"Hey Tyson" I ameneded.

"Let's arm wrestle" I said

"You, Play, with me."

"Yes, Clarisse, play with Tyson." I said laughing

I lost three times in a row but I don't care you gotta work hard to get stronger. I knew that a quest was coming so I prayed to my dad hoping he could put the odds in my favor...not that he listens anyway.

My cabin won the chariot races and only after I won I noticed the birds that were attacking but I couldn't get over there because Tantalus was in my way. We were at the campfire that night and a quest was suggested by Annabeth because it was the only way to save the tree Tantalus volunteered me for it and I accepted it because hey, I wasn't going to let Jackson make me look bad in front of Annabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarisse's POV

I went up to the Oracle and got the prophecy, one that for the record sounds absolutely terrifying. What the hell does entombed in stone mean, that sounds like the beginning to some horror movie. I went to try and recruit some of my cabin mates for this quest but they were all to chicken, doesn't matter to me though I'll go by myself. I don't care what the Oracle says I don't need help...right? I decided to leave for my quest before I ran into Tantalus again that guy was bad news even to a child of Ares.

"Not even going to say bye" I heard Annabeth call out.

I sighed I really wanted to say bye to Annabeth but I was nervous about it and I absolutely hated myself for showing that kind of weakness.

"Hey there, Anna" I said because I know how much she hates that nickname I made for her.

"You don't change you know" She replied shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean" I asked.

"You didn't come see me when I left last year and this year you're leaving without saying bye." She told me, I couldn't miss the sadness in her eyes.

I thought about lying to her, but I immediately thought against it. "I thought it would be too hard to see you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because..." I couldn't say anything, there were a million things I had that I wanted to say but none of them came out. I did the only thing I truly know how to do, I pulled Annabeth into a hug and just held her. When I let go she looked up at me and smiled.

"I guess somethings have changed." She said still smiling, we were still standing really close to each other. The only thing that was on my mind as I looked at her is how much I wanted to kiss her. It's true that me and Annabeth have been growing closer for the last year but I never exactly worked up the courage to ask her if I could. So I figured now would be as good a time as any.

"Hey Anna" I started.

"Yes" She said rolling her eyes at my pet name.

I was about to say it but I couldn't I was at a loss for words again. I was going to have a serious talk with myself about being such a coward when it came to her.

"Nothing, I gotta go before Tantalus finds out I'm still here." I said turning to walk away.

"Hey, Risse." She said stopping me. "Be careful...please"

I nodded as I continued to walk out of camp. As soon as I made it out of the barrier a symbol blazed to life in front of me. Honestly it scared the crap out of me, the last time I saw it I was seven years old, it was the mark of Ares, he was summoning me.I still have nightmares of that night, it was the night he claimed me. He summoned me into the woods and beat the Hades out of me. An invent so affectionately named the Cabin 5 Initiation, everyone he claims as his has to get 'put in their place'. I guess I was always scared he would come back and finish me off if I dishonored him. I followed that mark all the way to a beach, that bastard and me walk like 12 miles in the dark. As soon as I approached him I bowed I didn't want to give him a reason to be angry.

"Father"

"You took your time little girl" He says.

"I'm sorry, I kept you waiting" I said hoping he wasn't mad about it.

"This is the opportunity you asked for, don't disgrace me by turning out to be useless, remember everyone is watching." That made me finally look up at him.

"Yeah that's right the safety of all the gods kids are banking on this mission and they don't believe someone like you can handle it." he continued.

"I won't fail" I said hoping that was confident enough.

"You'd better not" He said, his look told me if I fail he would end me. "That's your ride." As he said it a giant ship popped out of the water.

Annabeth's POV

I went back to my cabin still thinking about Clarisse. What was it that she wanted to tell me, it looked like she was trying really hard to say it. Before I made it to my cabin I heard something, I couldn't really tell what it was until I got closer. Percy was calling for help, so I rushed over and so did Tyson (EW). Percy told us about his meeting with Hermes and we set off after Clarisse. I really hoped she managed to stay safe until we reached her.

"Don't worry we'll save Grover and your girlfriend." Percy said as we rode towards the Princess Andromeda.

I rolled my eyes "She's not my girlfriend" I said even though I actually really wanted to be.

"Uh huh, yeah sure you're the one who spent the whole year playing kissy face with her.

"We never kissed" A sad truth that I have to live with.

"How is that even possible, never, not once, not even on accident" I just shook my head.

Percy looked like he wanted to say more but there was no time we arrived at the ship. We had a long journey on that stupid ship fought Luke and some dumb monsters and eventually ended up escaping in a lifeboat, I'm really starting to hate the water. We ended up close to Virginia Beach and I told Percy if he could get us to the Chesapeake Bay I knew a place where we could hide.

I took him to the old hideout that Thalia and I had made with...Luke. Percy sent Tyson to get some donuts out of the forrest so he could talk to me.

"Sorry about you having to see Luke" He said.

"It's fine" I lied "You know he's up to something right."

"Yeah he let us go way too easy." Percy responded

"You know you and Thalia would have either been best friends or would have strangled each other"

"Let's go with best friends" he said, but I couldn't believe it I could see them destroying each other.

"So you want to talk about you know who now." He asked me.

"Talk about what Percy." I said almost yelling.

"You need to tell her how you really feel, and make her tell you how she feels." He said looking adamant. "You two both have to stop playing games."

I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it, I mean I'm the daughter of Athena and he's the one giving me words of wisdom. Before I could respond Tyson came back saying he found the donuts. We went out to see this donut shop that he said he found and I had to explain to Percy that basically all chain restaurants are monster dens especially the ones that appear to be way too convenient. Right after I finished telling him we promptly got attacked by a Hydra. While we heard a boat a Civil War battle cruiser.

"Prepare the 32 pounder" A voice I knew all too well said.

"They're too close M'lady" a different voice said

"Damn the heroes, Fire at will, captain." Clarisse yelled.

"Hit the dirt" I screamed as the canon fired vaporizing it covering us in monster guts. I was going to strangle her when I got close to her again. She stopped the ship nest to us.

"I guess I have no choice but to save you losers." Clarisse sneered.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

Clarisse showed us around the ship and we told her about Luke.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'll blow him out pf the water if he gets in my way." Clarisse said

"Clarisse, Tantalus is setting you up to fail he doesn't care what happens to camp" Percy told her.

"I don't care, this is my chance to be the hero, it't my quest and I won't let you get in the way." Clarisse said glaring at us. "Captain take them below, if they don't mind their manners show them how we deal with enemy spies."

I didn't know what was going on with Clarisse, but there was something really different about the way she was acting. But I didn't have time to question her because her undead crew took us down to chambers. I was trying to get to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about the way Clarisse was acting, we had made so much progress on...whatever it is that's going on between us but she was being so mean and cold. The door opened and it just had to be her that walks in.

"Anna" She says in a soft voice, but I just lay there pretending to be asleep.

"Look Anna, I know that I was a jerk to you, but this whole quest has me messed up. I don't know if you'll forgive me now...but I hope you won't hold it against me." I hear her say as the door opens and closes.

Now I felt bad about pretending to be asleep. It's true that I was upset with her but I guess I didn't really take her feeling into account either. But it was too late for that now Clarisse was gone and I had to face the fact that I did hold it against her. I thought we were closer than that, but she just keeps pushing me away and locking her feeling up and I don't know if I can take that much longer.

Clarisse's POV

I couldn't talk to Annabeth like I wanted to because she was asleep. So I did the only thing that I thought would make me feel better, I completely destroyed my chambers. It felt good watching the room crumble around me I may not be able to control a lot of things but I can control the amount of destruction of I cause. I went to sleep somewhat more calm wondering what would happen tomorrow.

Something woke me up and I stumbled out of the room. I followed this shining light down into the boiler room.

"Well, it looks like someone enjoys their beauty rest." My father sneered. I knew better than to respond to that.

"You're about to enter the Sea of Monsters." He continued, I nodded my head.

"Yes Father, things are going well." I told him.

"Well, you think they're going well." He started, I knew this was going to be bad. "You wasted valuable time stoping to save your little girlfriend and Jackson."

"I was just..." I tried to say.

"I don't want excuses little girl" He growled "Do you want to see me angry"

"No Father." I said, and he mocked me. by saying it back.

"You asked me for this quest and you better not let that Jackson kid steal it from you" He said.

"But the Oracle said" I stated.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID" he yelled. "Just remember what will happen if you fail me." He said lifting his fist, even though he was just a shimmering message a flinched. I remembered an uppercut he gave me when I was 10 for losing a cabin war against the Athena Cabin. I had pretty much defeated the whole cabin by myself but he still got mad because in the end Annabeth, Malcom and Serena took me down. I mean C'mon it took 3 people teaming up to beat me and he still called me a failure.

The sound of the alarm going off shook me out of my flashback. I walked up to the deck and went to command my crew it was time to enter into the Sea of Monsters. Long story short we didn't make it and we all had to abandon ship because my plan failed just like I knew it would. My backup plan was to use the ship as bait and escape on the lifeboats but there was way more damage than I expected so it was a life or death situation getting out of there. We were all thrown into different directions and I didn't know where the others were.

"Annabeth!" I called from my boat, but there was no response.

"ANNABETH" I called again as loud as I could but still I got nothing. I floated along in the little boat feeling sorry for myself. If I never saw Annabeth again what would I do. No, Annabeth would be fine. I decided to do some sword training, which was very difficult on a life boat and I almost fell in like 5 times but I didn't care. When I was exhausted I sat down and stared at the sky.

"Are you lost?" A voice called out to me.

"What's it to you" I responded wary of the random lady in the middle of the water, she drifted over to me.

"No need to be so testy, I was asking an honest question, I can help you" She said.

"Help me how, are you going to give me the Golden Fleece and transport me back to camp if not you can't help." I said annoyed.

"How about I lead you to the fleece and give you food and water the rest I'm afraid is left to you young Daughter of Ares." The woman says for the first time looking directly at me, my breath caught in my throat I was looking into stunning gray eyes, almost as beautiful as Annabeth's.

Before I could say anything else my boat turned and pointed itself in what I'm guessing is the direction of where I'll find the fleece, a couple apples and a bottle of water also appeared out of no where. I turned around to see her but she was gone without a trace. I can't believe that lady...no I can't believe Athena came to help me the boat picked up speed and before I knew wit I was on an island I went through all the trouble of being stealthy just to get ratted out by some sheep. I ended up hanging by my feet in a cave and for some reason Grover was wearing a dress.

Annabeth's POV

Well that was awful we almost died but Percy and I made it out OK on a life boat but Tyson and Clarisse were no where to be found. The only thing that I kept thinking was please let her be OK. Percy looked like he was beside himself with worry.

"I'm sure Tyson made it out fine, we'll see him again." I said

"I sure hope so." He said "I'm sure Clarisse is fine too." I couldn't bring myself to respond, I just couldn't.

"Look, listen to me Annabeth" He said " I know things are hard for you right now but we'll get through this and you and Clarisse will be able to work it out."

"No, nothing will 'work out'." I said "She tried to talk to me last night and make up with me, I pretended to be asleep. and now I might not ever see her again, she would've died thinking that I'm mad at her and that I didn't care what happened to her." I said almost crying.

"Stay positive, we'll find Clarisse, Tyson, and Grover. Get the fleece back and save the camp, and best of all you and Clarisse will finally get your kissy kissy time." He said laughing at that last part.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain." I said hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl."

We went through a lot to make it to Polyphemus's Island, including Percy getting turned into a Guinea Pig and me almost killing myself listening to the Siren's song but we still did it we made it and saw Clarisse about to be cooked and Grover about to be married. We used sheep to sneak into the cave and tried to started our rescue attempt. I pretended to be Nobody and distracted him while Percy attempted to save them. We all made it out of the cave being chased by a raging Cyclops things were looking pretty bad for us until Tyson showed up and helped us get the Fleece, we worked together and claimed the fleece. We headed to the water but since Clarisse was yelling taunts at Polyphemus he was able to sink our ship. We were pretty much all going to drown except Percy.

I was holding onto Clarisse really tight. You know this wouldn't be such a bad way to die clinging to the one I love...love? Yes the one I love. Clarisse was holding me above the water so I wouldn't sink. I know I think about it a lot but Clarisse is really strong, carrying me and the fleece. I felt Clarisse's grip loosen on me she looked exhausted.

"Don't give up Clarisse" I said, she sunk underwater and came back up.

"Anna if something happens to me..." She started sinking again, and coming back up.

"Nothings going to happen to you." I said squeezing her tighter.

"I love you" She says literally stopping my world. She sinks again this time not coming back up. Her body was positioned so I wouldn't sink soon I felt her presence disappear I began to panic but that's when a Hippocampus popped up hold Clarisse. She coughed loudly and collapsed on it's back. I ended up riding with Percy I kept my eyes on Clarisse all the way up until I fell asleep which probably only took a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

The hippocampus took us to Miami but stopped a distance from the shore so we all had to swim for it. I looked at Clarisse, she looked like she had enough swimming for the next ten years. We all parted from our Hippocampus friends and swam to shore. We went to the closest newspaper stand and found out that 10 days had passed.

"We have to get back to camp tonight" Grover said.

"How are we supposed to do that, we're hundred of miles away, with no transportation" Clarisse said sliding to the ground with her head in her hands. "This is all your fault Jackson."

"His fault" I yelled. Clarisse was being totally unreasonable. "How can you say that, you are by far the biggest..."

"I'm the biggest what" Clarisse sneered standing up "Go on say it what am I a jerk, a bully, a loser, a failure." At that last part she looked away and went back to her position on the ground.

"Why are you like this, why do you have to be like everyone at camp. I thought out of everyone you'd care." She mumbled through her fingers, I don't think she intended to say it out loud but we heard he clearly. It made me feel really unpleasant knowing that I made her feel that way.

"We don't have time for this" Percy cut in breaking the silence. "Clarisse what was the prophecy."

She sighed and told us the prophecy.

"Ouch" Grover said.

"Wait does anyone have any money" Percy asked getting excited. Everyone expect Tyson shook their heads, he had pulled some money out of one of the duffle bags we lost at sea.

"Clarisse, come on your going to the airport, the prophecy meant that we were supposed to help you but you would have to return the fleece your own." He said as he flagged down the taxi. "The rest is in your hands." he said and handed her the fleece. I didn't want to leave things like this I couldn't just let her leave thinking that I hate her.

"Clarisse" I said walking towards her.

"What?" She asked, she turned around but she wasn't looking at me.

For once I acted without thinking. I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her, that's right, camp was in danger we could all possibly die in the next few hours and all I thought about was kissing her. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I heard either Grover or Percy clear their throats. Before Clarisse could react I pushed her into the cab and closed the door. I went back to Percy, Grover, and Tyson, hoping I wasn't blushing too hard.

We started to look for another way home when we got kidnapped by Luke. The next events went by lightning fast Percy tricked Luke into telling the entire camp that it was him that poisoned the tree and not Chiron (which should have been obvious). Next, Percy and Luke were battling and just when we thought Percy was going to lose that's when Chiron and a bunch of other centaurs came charging to the rescue. They fixed up Percy and we headed back to camp. Hopefully Clarisse will be there safely with the fleece on time.

Clarisse's POV

I was sitting in the cab on the way to the airport in complete shock. When Annabeth had called me back over, her kissing me was the last thing that I expected. So I rode all the way to the airport in complete silence. I got a plane ticket and headed to my gate, I couldn't help but notice that someone was watching me the whole time I just ignored it. When I finally made it to New York I took another cab as far as it would take me because I ran out of money and ended up about 10 miles from camp. I guess if I had to start out walking I have to end walking back to camp. On the other hand I had no idea how much time I had left so I ran for it. I was going to be completely sore and exhausted tomorrow.

I would've been perfectly fine if I could say that I made it back to camp without any problems but of course I wouldn't get that lucky. That guy that was watching me in the airport took off his scarf and revealed his face. Something I really wish he didn't do because he was ugly. He set some hell hounds loose on me and disappeared, that guy better hope that I don't see him again or I'll destroy him. It would've taken way too much time for me to defeat all of them so ran while I fended off their attacks. One of them got me pretty good but my adrenaline prevented me from feeling it, I finally saw the camp borders and I guess the border patrol saw me too because some of them rushed toward me while the others went to alert Mr. D of my arrival. Long story short we took down the hell hounds, Annabeth and Percy showed up out of nowhere, and I put but the fleece around the tree. We all watched with relief as the barrier came back, from the look of it stronger than ever.

Then when everyone was heading towards their cabin, I went to the secluded section of the woods again to relax and be alone, a lot had happened over the last few days and I was exhausted. That's when I noticed that my left forearm had blood pouring out of it. Some Nymphs gathered some towels and brought them to me.

"You should head to the infirmary" One of them said.

"I'm alright, thanks" I said not looking back over, she muttered something that sounded like 'must be a child of Ares' and disappeared into her tree.

"What happened to you." I heard Annabeth call as she walked toward me.

"I didn't have an easy trip back to camp" I said " But I'm fine"

"That towel is filled with blood" she said.

"Is there something you wanted" I asked it came out a lot more harsh than I intended.

"I just wanted to see you" she started "But I'll go" she turned to walk away.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, most likely getting my blood on her but she didn't pull away. Gods this girl drives me crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

I was standing there with Clarisse holding me. All I could do is hold her too. I pulled away so I could look at her she looked down at me and gave me a smile, a smile that she reserved only for me. I leaned up and kissed her, she immediately kissed me back. I have to say I like our second kiss more than first. It wasn't rushed, there was no one else around to ruin our moment, or so I thought.

"Well, well, what do we have here." Chiron asked walking out into the open.

"I was just telling Clarisse that she needs to get to the infirmary." I said turning away because I was sure I was blushing.

"Yes Ms. La Rue let's get you to the infirmary." He said pointedly, Clarisse looked really irritated that our moment was interrupted.

We parted ways and I went to my cabin. My siblings tried to talk to me but sleep was instant, I didn't realize just how tired I was.

The next day we were all so surprised to find out that the chariot races were still going to happen. So everyone was getting their chariots together I looked over at Clarisse they freed her from the infirmary and she was with her siblings putting really dangerous objects in her chariot. We made it through the chariot races but then something unthinkable happened.

We all raced to Thalia's Tree and there she stood looking back at us.

"Who are you" Percy asked, though we all knew it was just a formality

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus."

Clarisse's POV

I wasn't sure what to do when Thalia appeared out of the tree but I knew I had be there for Annabeth. The only problem with that is she's been avoiding me, days turned into weeks and we hadn't seen each other the whole month of June. July was here I tried to get see her and ask her to the fireworks but every time I saw her she was accompanied by either Jackson or Thalia, or worse both of them.

"You OK there" Beckendorf called to me.

"I'm all good" I lied.

"You're full of it." He said sitting next to me. "So Thalia's back, how's Annabeth doing"

He's an ass he know's for certain that I haven't seen her. "I haven't seen her and you know that."

"Make time go see her, show her that's she's important to you." He said. I just sighed because I wasn't sure that she wanted spend time with me.

"Go, get out of here, shoo" he continued.

I walked off and went to my cabin. I stayed in there until after lights out and I snuck out the window. Now this is an extremely dangerous thing to do with the harpies patrolling but I didn't care, out the corner of my eye I saw someone sneak out of the Hermes cabin, but obviously people still do it.

I walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the window by Annabeth's window. She didn't answer so I knocked again, Malcolm opened the window.

"She's not here." He told me.

"Well where is she." I asked

"She went somewhere with Thalia" he said, I rolled my eyes.

I wondered off into the woods looking for her and sure enough there they were laughing and having a good time. I was about to walk away but she caught me.

"Hey Clarisse, come over and join us" She said smiling.

But at that moment I was burning with rage I didn't want to see either of them so I just walked away.

"Clarisse" I heard her say, but I just kept walking back to my cabin a harpy saw me and charged. I killed it with my hidden knife and continued on my way. I laid down and went to sleep aggravated.

Annabeth's POV

"So that was your girl, huh?" Thalia asked me.

"She can be moody sometimes" I told her.

"Is she?" Thalia asked confusing me.

"What are you talking about." I asked.

"You've been spending all of your time with me and Percy, she probably feels a little neglected." Thalia said " I mean I would"

That floored me, I was thinking about how exciting it was to have Thalia back I didn't even consider Clarisse's feelings.

"Look just fix it because I have to train with her tomorrow and I'm not trying to get killed by her raging jealously." Thalia said smirking.

The summer actually went by sort of fast, I went to the fireworks with Clarisse, Beckendorf, Silena, Percy, and Thalia. It felt as though Chiron was training us even harder than before. But by far the really interesting thing that happened over the summer was Clarisse's transformation. She must have been doing some serious workouts because she went from her usually big and bulky form to a more agile and slender form. She went from being shaped like a rugby player to looking more like a basketball player.

The last day of summer came and Percy had to leave so I was left with Thalia and Clarisse and I had absolutely no complaints.

"Are you listening to me Annabeth" Thalia asked

"Huh? Yeah." I lied "I was just thinking about this summer"

"More like you were obsessing over Clarisse again." She said smirking "Are you guys ever going to actually date"

"I..I'm not really sure" I said sadly "Every time I think we're going to be together something big happens."

"Well nothing is happening right now" Thalia says, and just as she does Clarisse walks over.

"Grace" I really tried not to be irritated by the fact that Clarisse addressed Thalia first.

"La Rue" She responds, they stare at each other for a moment.

"Hi Clarisse" I said really trying to hide my jealously, I failed miserably.

"Anna" Clarisse says giving me a little smile "I need to speak with you" She says looking way too serious.

I looked at Thalia who shrugged and walked away. Clarisse took my hand and walked me to our spot in the woods. We sat down on a log and she looked at me.

"Chiron gave me a mission" She says without any hesitation.

"Like a quest?" I asked.

She shook her head "No, not a quest. There's no prophecy it's just something he wants me to look into."

"When are you leaving" I asked dreading her answer.

"Tonight, it's better if we...it's just better if I go sooner rather than later." She wasn't giving me a straight forward answer so I was obviously afraid for her. She leaned over and kissed me, which obviously caught me off guard because why now. We hadn't kissed since the fireworks so I was really happy. I turned my body towards her so I could kiss her better I gasped when I felt her hands rest on my hips. She hesitated for a moment, and I just wrapped my arms around her neck in assent this was an all around perfect moment. If only Clarisse didn't have to go away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just wanted to say thank you to my reviewer and all of my ghost readers out there. Enjoy the chapter.**

Clarisse's POV

I left camp that night leaving Sherman in charge the Cabin. I went to the airport and sat on an almost 6 hour plane ride, my mom sent a taxi to pick me up.

I walked into the house and narrowly avoided being hit by a flying ball.

"Hey Risse" My 7 year old step brother Taylor said.

"You almost killed me and that's all you say" I say smirking at him.

"You lived didn't you" he replied sticking his tongue out and running off. Probably so mom wouldn't realize he wasn't in bed.

I walked farther into my house towards the back deck.

"Calm down" I heard my mother call. Then I heard a terrified scream from a boy. I stepped out side to see none other than Chris Rodriguez except it wasn't him. The Chris I knew was calm and collected, even if you got him mad you couldn't get a rise out of him. He acted like the world was a big joke to him.

"Get-get away I have to find the string!" He yelled swinging his arms wildly.

"Hey, relax" My mom said trying to soothe him.

"Chris, Chris, look at me." I said walking out. He looked at me with recognition mixed inside extreme confusion. I didn't really want to help Chris, he was one of my best friends until joined the Titan army. But another part of me remembered our times together. He was the very first person who ever succeeded at befriending me, all the jokes and mischief we got into reminded me that even though he went to the bad side I've known him since I was 6 years old. He was also the first one to figure out I had a crush on Annabeth even though I deny it...even now, I don't want to admit it.

"Must find the string Mary" He replied.

"Did you change your name to Mary?" My mom asked trying to be funny.

"Now's not the time for you horrible jokes" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say Mary, I'll leave this to you she said walking towards the door. "Oh, and I think it's time we told your stepfather about this whole demigod business. This is something we won't be able to hide."

I just sighed knowing she was right, I somehow managed to wrangle Chris into the house and get him to sleep, I went back outside and got the hose. I rigged it up with a flash light and some glass and sent an Iris message to Chiron.

"Have you learned anything?" He asked.

"The reason why my mother demanded I come back is because the demigod she found wandering around was Chris." I told him.

"Did he say anything useful?" Chiron asked rubbing his chin.

"Well he's lost his mind but he's saying something about a string." I responded.

"And what do you think that means, add that information to what I told you in the briefing." He said. Now I hated this Chiron never just gives you the answer he always makes you work for it.

"In the meeting you were saying something about a maze. If a person used the maze perfectly they would be able to go wherever they want." I started.

"Yes, go on" He said motioning with his hand for me to continue.

"So, you were probably talking about the labyrinth right? You taught us in class that the only perfect way trough the labyrinth is with Arachne's string." I finished feeling proud of myself for remembering.

"Arachne...are you sure about that" he asked "Because I remember it being Ariadne."

I just rolled my eyes "You know what I meant."

"Yes, yes, 8 out of 10 Ms. La Rue" He said smiling. I wanted to punch him. "Now can you guess what I want you to do."

Again why can't he just be straight forward and tell me " You want me to find the entrance to the labyrinth he used."

"Correct, but once you find it I want you to try and destroy it. I wish to see what will happen. After that I want you to use extreme caution, and I mean extreme to not get severely injured or killed, see if you can make your way back to camp navigating the labyrinth." He said looking deadly serious.

"No problem" I said.

"Now listen you obviously cannot miss too much school so you have 1 week a month find it before summer starts back up, understood?" He asked.

"Alright, I'll do my best." I responded.

I looked everywhere but didn't find anything by the time it was time to go home. I had a feeling it was gonna take me while to find it.

Annabeth's POV

I spent the time that Clarisse was away with Thalia. She teased me relentlessly everyday because she could tell I was missing Clarisse. On the 7th night I heard a commotion and people exchanging greetings. My heart skipped a beat that meant Clarisse was back. The crowd dispersed and I walked up to her with Thalia trailing behind.

"Welcome back Clarisse" I said smiling. She came closer to me and hugged me.

"What no hug for me" Thalia said laughing.

"Grace" Clarisse said I could tell she was glaring.

"La Rue glad you didn't die" Thalia responded glaring back. Clarisse loosened her hold on me, I wanted to protest but instead of letting go she slid down and tossed me over her shoulder walking off in the direction of the woods. She put me down when we made it to our destination.

"Did you have to carry me away like a sack of potatoes?" I asked.

"I wanted to be alone with you and Thalia follows you around like a groupie." She responded. I had to roll my eyes at that.

"I have a dream that one day the two of you will be good friends" I tell her.

"I have a dream that one day I won't have to fight for your attention." She responds catching me off guard.

I didn't know what to say to that it's not very often that Clarisse gives me a glimpse into her deepest feelings. I just put my head on her shoulder and smiled as she wrapped and arm around me.

I wanted to stay like this forever. When I think of happiness I immediately think of moments like this, when Clarisse and I are together sharing some sort of intimate moment.

"I have something for you" She says. I pull away and look at her. "Look in my bag" she continues.

I reach into the bag and start laughing. "Is this a build a bear?" I asked still smiling.

She nods, it looks like she's blushing, but I can't tell because she won't look directly at me.

"It's a Batman bear...that you dressed as Spiderman." I said confused. She sighed heavily.

"Batman is the best DC hero, Spiderman is the best Marvel hero. It's a combination of things I love, just for you." Again I smiled this does seem like something she would be into, but I noticed something about it's outfit.

"Did you put a sticky note on it's chest" I asked.

"I know you're scared of spiders so I covered the spider logo up." She said finally looking at me. I leaned over and kissed her. This was a really considerate gift, she literally thought about everything. We spent the entire campfire talking and occasionally kissing...OK we kissed a lot don't judge me. We got ready to leave when we heard the campers heading back to their cabins so I decided to tease Clarisse.

"You know I love this bear I'll treasure it" I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"But I just want to tell you Superman is wayyyy better than Batman." I finished. She looked at me like I just slapped her puppy.

"Get out of these woods" She said looking at me incredulously "GO!" I laughed running off.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarisse's POV

I've made about four trips back home already looking for this labyrinth which I was starting to think didn't exist. It was now mid-November and I was wandering around an abandoned construction site. Well abandoned in the sense that the workers had gone home for the day. I walked around looking for anything that seemed out of place. I was about to give up when I saw something gleaming I stuck my hand out toward it and felt something weird there. I focused on it a little harder and a door appeared before me. I set up an Iris message and called Chiron.

"Chiron, I think I found it" I said moving so he could see the door.

"Yes child, you most certainly did." He said sounding proud. "Finding it is enough for tonight I'm going to send someone to help you"

I tried not to look too excited because I knew the only person he could possibly be sending is Annabeth. No one knows more about the Labyrinth than her.

"Someone?" I asked knowing that I failed horribly at hiding my excitement.

"Yes" He replied and shattered the connection.

I went home in the best mood that I've had in my entire life. I made it home and burst through the door to see my mom standing there.

"He's asking a lot of questions...it's time" She said walking off.

I met the two of them in the kitchen and they both just stared at me.

"Ok, where do I start" I said "You study the Greek gods and mythology right?"

He nodded his head and looked a me like I was crazy "You already knew that. What does that have to do with anything."

"Let's see what do greek gods have to do with me and Chris. Well to put it bluntly your wife had a baby with one and so did Chris's mom."

He looked between the two of us like we had suddenly grew two heads. "Had a baby with one...you mean you?"

I just nodded, I decided not to tease him about that stupid question.

"So Clarisse is a demigod?" He asked. "That makes a lot of sense."

"It does?" My mom asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes, there's the boarding school in New York that we can't visit, and about 4 years ago I saw you talking to her through a rainbow."

"Oh" Mom and I said together.

Annabeth's POV

I was in my cabin finishing up some homework when a nymph told me Chiron wanted to see me.

"You needed me Chiron?" I asked walking into the big house.

"Yes." He said rolling toward me in his wheel chair. I noticed Mr. D in the kitchen checking out some wine.

"Clarisse has found the entrance to the Labyrinth."

I gasped, I was glad that she succeeded. But I knew it would only get harder now that's she's found it.

"I want you to go to Arizona for a few days and educate Clarisse about the Labyrinth as much as you can before I send her in." He said.

See I knew it would get even worse, I don't want her to go. Especially after what it did to Chris.

"Don't worry if anyone can handle this mission Clarisse can." He said giving me a small smile. Chiron handed me a round trip plane ticket I would have just under 4 days with Clarisse.

I left the big house and went to my cabin. I tried not to squeal in excitement. This is the first time Clarisse and I are going be outside of camp together with no impending doom to ruin the moment. Maybe we'll actually be able to go on a real date!

"Alright, Annabeth you are a daughter of Athena focus on the task at hand not on relationships." I scolded myself.

"Talking to yourself" Thalia asked walking into my cabin.

"No." I yelled closing my suitcase.

"You don't have to be ashamed about having a relationship and wanting it to work out." She told me. I knew she was right but part of me felt as though my mother would be disappointed in me.

Thalia walked me to where Argus was waiting for me and we said goodbye. In a few hours I would be with Clarisse again.

Clarisse's POV

The next morning I woke up to someone pounding on the door. I looked at the clock 6:30 AM. WHY? The sound stop and I rolled over. A few minutes later my mom flipped the light on.

"Annabeth's here." My mom said and I basically flipped out of bed. "Wow, I've never seen her get out of bed that fast."

I was hoping and praying that I didn't look like a wild woman. I looked into the mirror, prayer not answered. I pulled my hair back in an attempt to look somewhat presentable.

I looked over to my mom who was still standing there.

"Sorry kid, you're not allowed to have a girl in your room." My mom said.

I wanted to die I cannot believe she just said that. Annabeth and I both blushed.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." Annabeth said walking out.

I got dressed and headed to the living room. Annabeth had set up a bunch of papers and diagrams about the Labyrinth. I could tell Annabeth was going to have the time of her life teaching me all about it.

"OK, listen the Labyrinth is a dangerous place filled with monsters, also some accounts say that the Labyrinth is alive and can sense emotions and feelings." Annabeth started, I can think of worse things than having Annabeth lecture me about a place that would most likely kill me.

After a while I got bored so I leaned over and kissed her. Kissing Annabeth is my favorite thing to do right behind defeating my enemies.

"EW" I heard my little brother Taylor say behind us.

"And that's exactly why no girls in your room." My mom said.

Annabeth and I didn't look over there because we were obviously embarrassed and wanted to disappear.

"Yeah so Labyrinth and danger...please continue." I said to Annabeth. As they walked off shaking their heads.


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV

I didn't get to spend as much time with Clarisse as I wanted too. I taught her all I knew about the Labyrinth but I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I had to go back to camp while Clarisse stayed here preparing to traverse the Labyrinth. I headed back to camp and decided to rest easy and wait for Clarisse to come back. But the thing is she didn't, days turned into weeks and I still hadn't heard from her so panicked I sent an Iris message to her mother.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms. La Rue it's just that Clarisse said she would call but she hasn't and I'm starting to get worried." I told her.

"What do you mean, you haven't heard from her either?" She asked me now looking really worried. "Thee weeks ago Clarisse packed a bag and said she was going into the Labyrinth I thought she was contacting you guys back at camp."

"No she hasn't" I said on the verge of tears "Hold on let me go get Chiron." I said as I sprinted out of my room to find the old centaur.

When I returned I saw Ms. La Rue wiping her eyes.

"It's true then, no one has heard from her." Chiron asked. "Do not feel discouraged, in monstrous places time moves differently she probably thinks it's only been a few days as opposed to weeks.

"You've got to let me go in after her."

"NO!" Both Chiron and Clarisse's mom yelled at the same time.

"There's no need to put another person in danger Clarisse can handle herself just fine. That's why I picked her." Chiron stated matter of factly.

"Clarisse would never forgive me if I let you go in there after her. Besides what's the point of you going in there when Clarisse could come out at any moment." Ms. La Rue said.

"OK, then I'll just sit here going crazy" I said frowning.

Ms. La Rue waved and shattered the connection and Chiron walked towards the door of my cabin.

"Don't be afraid child, she'll be back, I don't think anything will take her down not even the fires of Hades itself." Chiron said sounding deadly serious.

I knew deep down he was right, but I couldn't help worrying about her after all she was my girlfriend..._wasn't she?_ We never really talked about it but I found it reassuring to assume and claim the title. More time went by and now it's the end of December and Chiron is sending Percy, Thalia and I to an academy to pick up some demigods.

Me, Thalia, and Grover met Percy and his mom by their car so we could leave.

"You OK there Wise Girl?" He asked me.

I couldn't bring myself to say it. But I swallowed all of my emotions and just spit it out.

"Clarisse is missing. She went on a mission for Chiron and no one has seen her in almost two months." I said trying to hold the tears at bay.

Then Percy startled me, he actually started laughing.

"You're trying to tell me that you're worried about Clarisse, literally one of the strongest demigods at camp?" Percy asked. "She's probably destroying her enemies while worrying about you at camp."

See this is why he's my best friend, he single handedly made me feel better about something that's had me stressed out all this time.

"Yeah and she does it without Big Three Powers." I said teasing him.

"I completely agree" He said raising his hands in surrender. "But if you tell her I said anything positive about her I'll drown you in the ocean."

"I'd love to see you try Seaweed Brain" I said finally realizing I should have told him sooner. I could have saved myself a lot of heart ache.

So we made it to the school where Bianca and Nico were being held. We infiltrated the school and found our targets, too bad Dr. Thorn who was obviously a monster got to them first so we had to act fast. Long story short a lot of stuff went wrong and the Hunters of Artemis came to save us. I tired to save Thalia and Percy and I jumped on Dr. Thorns back. When I think back on it, it was a horrible idea. Dr. Thorn jumped off the cliff taking me with him the next thing I saw was complete darkness.

Clarisse's POV

If someone ever offers you a trip into the Labyrinth say no. Calling this place a maze isn't fair to all the mazes out there. This place was nothing more than a glorified death trap. I've been in here for about a week I want to say and I've almost died 100 times.

First there was the trick floor that, if it wasn't for my quick reflexes I would've been impaled by a spike floor. Next was the flaming arrow corridor, I mean come on are regular arrows not good enough they have to be on fire. REALLY? And don't even get me started on the every hallway looks exactly alike.

I wonder what Annabeth's up to right now. I hated that I didn't have any alone time with her when she visited. I've been using Annabeth as my map...yeah I know cheesy and I hate myself for it but if this Labyrinth really reads emotions it will lead me to her anyway.

"Well, well, well if it isn't a daughter of Ares." A feminine voice called to me as I entered a room right off the corridor. I was immediately skeptical about the 3 wells and her knowing who I was.

"And you are" I said stepping into my fighting stance and waiting to see the intent of this lady.

"That's not really important" She replied. "I used to date your father."

OK, ew. Why in the Hades would she start an introduction like that.

"And you had a nice wholesome relationship with him, and he was a complete gentleman." I asked hopefully, knowing 100% that wouldn't be the case.

"Yes" She said catching me off guard "It was fine until Aphrodite got in the way and turned me into this." She walked into the light. She looked like a harpy that had acid dropped on her.

"So what you're saying is you're mad at Aphrodite and you'll just let me go on my way." I asked still filled with hope, because in all honestly I was tired it felt like this Labyrinth was sapping my energy.

She drew a weapon and walked toward me. "Your father did nothing to protect me and now I will slay you for vengeance."

I may have been tired but as a daughter of Ares I was itching to get a fight in. I drew my weapon and we charged at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been a while have a chapter for your troubles.**

Clarisse's POV

I finally finished that damn battle with my dad's ex...absolutely disgusting, and continued on my way. I noticed that I was starving and I had eaten through all the food supplies I brought. How long have I been down here? I need to wrap this up as quickly because I miss Annabeth. Wait. That logic didn't follow, I need to get out of here because I've run out of food and I'm really low on water. But I do wish that I was with Annabeth, I can't quite understand it but I just have a really bad feeling. Like something bad is happening to her right now and there's nothing I can do to save her.

"Don't you think you should worry about yourself, instead of your little girlfriend." A voice said being me.

I turned to see no one other than my father. Standing there in full battle armor.

"I saw you win that battle against Tyverina." He continued.

"I'm sorry her name was what!" I asked.

"Not important kid, here." He said and a brand new electric spear appeared in the air and I grabbed it. It looked more advanced and better than the one Jackson broke.

I watched as he snapped his fingers and I saw his prized Pit Bull Polemos.

"Polemos, there's my baby." I said as the giant dog tackled me to the floor. The only good thing about my father is this awesome dog.

"Do not call the vicious hound of war your baby." My father says glaring at me. The 'vicious war hound' was laying on his back crying for a belly rub.

"Sorry Father." I said while rubbing Polemos belly. " Do you know how Annabeth is doing?"

I looked over and he was gone, jerk.

"OK Polemos, let's get out of here." I said and he barked happily and started sniffing for a way out.

Annabeth's POV

When I emerged from the darkness I was trapped inside a cage. I was looking around trying to see if there was a way out.

"There's no reason for you to look there's no way out." I heard Lukes voice from behind me.

I have no idea how long I was in this stupid cage probably a couple of days. I saw Luke walk into the room.

"What are you doing Luke, let me go." I demanded.

"After you've served your purpose." He replied and with that some monsters came and pulled my cage so that it was right next to I giant man. As I looked at him I realized where we were, the place where the sky and the earth meet. I was looking at none other than the Titan Atlas.

The cage opened up at all angles and Atlas rolled out stating only one word.

"Catch." He said standing tall as the weight of the world...literally fell on my shoulders. Never has there been a time that I have felt something do intense. Well that's not really true, whenever I'm close to Clarisse I feel something really intense. But this is obviously different because Clarisse always gives me a happy and content felling and this was crushing the life out of me.

"Free that young girl." I heard a voice call as a volley of arrows flew in every direction.

"Ah, Artemis you've made it." Atlas said.

"Let her go, or you'll face my wrath." Artemis replied.

"Now, now don't be so hasty. If you don't take Annabeth's place she'll collapse and die." Atlas said smirking. I hated to admit it but every second that I held it I felt the strength sapping out of my body.

"I will force you back into your place and free her." Artemis said glaring at him.

Now I cannot attest to what exactly happened on account of the fact that I couldn't see straight and I felt my arms beginning to falter. Soon before I could realize it Artemis had come over and took the weight of the sky off of me and I immediately lost consciousness. When I woke up again I was back in the cage. Luke came over and released me and stood me at his side.

"Look Annabeth the time of the gods is coming to a close and you need to come to the side of Lord Kronos." He said.

"No way Luke you've completely lost it." I told him. He looked as though he was extremely saddened by my answer.

"You can bring Clarisse if you want the merrier..." He started.

"Don't you dare bring Clarisse into this!" I yell at him.

That's when Percy, Thalia and the others came in to combat Atlas and Luke. They ended up saving me and forcing Atlas to hold the sky again. We had the emotional death of Zoe and Artemis brought us all back to Olympus to the Council of the Gods. We went through that entire meeting the gods voted on whether or not to kill Percy and Thalia, which thankfully was a no. Then the gods through a giant party that was by far the best party I've ever been too. But I couldn't stop thinking about Clarisse had she returned to camp yet? Was she thinking of me? Did she miss me?

"You know you'll get worry lines if you keep stressing." A gentle voice said behind me.

"I turned and saw Clarisse...no that's wrong she was small and slender, she didn't have a single muscle in sight.

"Lady Aphrodite" I said bowing slightly.

"Relax and enjoy the party you have my word that Clarisse will be back at camp waiting for you." She said smiling. So I did exactly what she said, I tried to have fun but my heart wasn't in it. My heart belonged to Clarisse and it was wherever she was.

I walk over to where Percy was only to see my mother. I spent the rest of the night hanging out with Percy and Grover.

When we made it back to camp it was freakishly early in the morning we went straight to the Big House where we found Chiron and the other senior counselors talking.

"I have news" Clarisse said looking at us.

"Tomorrow is soon enough you two, and Clarisse have just arrived back to camp and it's time for you guys to go to the infirmary to get checked out." He said making a dismissing motion with his hands before anyone could protest.

Clarisse's POV

Chiron had sentenced us to the infirmary but I obviously didn't go I went to our spot and waited for Annabeth to show up.

"Are you waiting for me?" I heard her ask from behind me.

"Not really sure who you are stranger?" I said pretending to be confused.

She sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder

"I've missed you." I said breaking the silence.

"I missed you more, you were in thew Labyrinth forever." She said.

"Well how do you think I felt when I came to camp and they told me you were kidnapped." I said. "I wanted to beat Jackson silly for not taking better care of you."

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I know I just felt bad that I wasn't able to protect you." I said lamely. "I mean you're my girl and I left you alone for weeks with an incompetent loser."

"Your girl?" She asked, looking at me hopefully.

I blushed and she smiled. "Well, if you want to be I guess."

In response she leaned up and kissed me.

"I thought you never ask." She said.

I got up and she stood with me and I held her tight. I was lost those days I had without Annabeth. I wish I could physically hold her so she was always close to me.

"Do you want to come back to my cabin and nap with me?' She asked.

WOAH! WAIT! HUH?! I couldn't believe she had just said that. Of course I wasn't gonna say no to her this is like a dream.

"Yeah, sounds great." I replied. I tried not to think about the fact that all the Cabins would be starting their daily activities and we would basically be alone in there.

Alone...Together...Me and her and no one else. OK mind out of the gutter La Rue. Annabeth took my hand and lead me in the direction of her Cabin. This would be an interesting day.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

I don't know what I was thinking but I totally just invited Clarisse into my bed. Now a lot of the rules at camp are not suited for same-sex relationships. The only rule is about male and female campers being alone in a cabin together. So the only thing Chiron can really say is 'Even if the rules are not specific you two should know better.'But at this moment in time I didn't care about anything except spending time with Clarisse...and sleeping. I really missed her, all that time being trapped alone in that cage all I found myself constantly thinking about was Clarisse.

Clarisse and I split up to get ready for bed and she startled me by crawling through the back window.

"Sorry." She said smirking. "I thought it would be better if people didn't see me coming through the front door."

"Yeah, good idea." I said walking over to hug her. She tilted my head up and kissed me. For once my world seemed right. If there was a way for me to stay in her arms like this forever.

She picked me up and laid me down on my bunk, still kissing me. I have no idea how long we just laid there kissing. She ran her hands all over my body while we were kissing and honestly I don't think anything could feel better.

After some time passed we finally succumbed to exhaustion and went to sleep. I hoped that no one would come back and just let us enjoy our time together. Clarisse and I slept until we were bathed in a strange warmth.

"HOT" Clarisse yelled and pushed me away throwing the blankets.

"I hope you two enjoyed your time together, but it is time for Ms. La Rue to part." I sat there in awe staring at my mother.

"Um, hi." I said because I didn't know what my mother was thinking. She was without a doubt the wisest being in existence so I could probably try for hundreds of years and never figure it out.

"You couldn't have waited a while before you interrupted us." Clarisse was glaring. Oh gods this is not the time for her to be cranky.

"Well Ms. La Rue if you preferred I could have allowed Chiron to come and awaken you, which he was in fact on his way to do." Mother said raising an imperious eyebrow at her. Clarisse stopped glaring and rubbed the back of her head sighing in defeat.

"Sorry." She said through her teeth. My mother just shook her head like she was expecting this sort of resistance.

"It is quite alright child, now I must leave and as do you." She said vanishing out of the room. Before Clarisse and I could do anything the door handle started to rattle and Clarisse jumped out of my bed grabbed her shirt and went out the window. So ends my perfect day.

Clarisse's POV

Jeez, why is it that Annabeth and I can never be alone for more than a few hours. All I want is to spend time with her I mean over the last couple of years the two of us almost dying has been a normal occurrence even more so than usual. Now there's a war on the horizon and the fact that Luke's monsters are literally looking for a way to get into the center of camp, this sucks.

Chiron held a counselors meeting after dinner that night and we went over all the things that Jackson, Annabeth, and I discovered. When we were dismissed we all went to our cabins and had a good nights sleep.

The next morning after I lead my cabin to their first activity I saw Beckendorf motioning me over.

"What's up." I asked.

"So, you have a good time with Annabeth yesterday?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean." I responded.

"Oh, please I saw the two of you in that cabin. Malcom wanted to show me some blueprints he found in the library and we saw the two of you feeling each other up.

"Fine." I said, really what could I say they caught us.

"I just hope you guys had fun. Literally anything could happen to us and you guys deserve to be happy." He said, I rolled my eyes and walked off.

I spent the rest of the school year spending time with Annabeth and taking care of her. If this is what my future holds with Annabeth, I'm really looking forward to it. I did a lot of training and only caused minimal damage to people and their property and when I say minimal I mean Chiron ended up grounding me for a couple of weeks because I completely dismantled them. I also spent a great amount of time trying to make Chris come back to his senses. Annabeth says it's not my fault that he ended up like this but I know it is. If I had been a better friend to him he never would've left. Man, when he regains his sanity I'm gonna kick his ass all over this camp.

The night before all the campers came back for the summer Annabeth and I met up at the highest point camp and stared at the moon.

"So, you're going in to town to see a movie with Jackson." I said visibly sulking.

"Don't be like that. Percy's like my Beckendorf." She said. "He's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." I said pouting.

"You're my girlfriend. And I love you." She said making me turn away to hide my blush.

"I love you too, Anna." I said leaning over to kiss her.

"How about this, if we survive until my birthday, I'll let you take your 'happiest place on earth'."

"Your bedroom?" I asked smirking, she blushed and smacked me upside the head. "You know what I meant."

"It's Universal Studios. I know that." I started. "But I just want you to know my happiest place on earth is anywhere you are." I said. She smiled and kissed me. I scooped her up so she was straddling my lap.

"I'm fine going there but you know my family would have to come too. I highly doubt my parents are going to pay for us to go on a romantic vacation." I said

"That's fine with me as long as you and I are together." Annabeth said kissing me again.

We spent the time up until the campfire holding each other and just enjoying each others company. Life may suck right now but with Annabeth the world gets better.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok notes, we have approximately 4 or 5 more chapters left in PJO which I plan on finishing before the end of the month. Then this story will be over and I'll start the second part HOO. I still don't know if I should make it all one or separate. Feel free to give me feedback if you have any suggestions.**

Clarisse's POV

I don't really know how to explain it but I've been having nightmares. Nightmares about being trapped in the Labyrinth again, but only this time I don't make it out. I'm just perpetually stuck in the maze with no way out. I head out of my cabin leading my siblings to breakfast but the last thing I was thinking about is food. I just gave it all as an offering to my dad and tried not to look too tired.

After breakfast I spent a couple of hours sparing when I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye.

"Leaving already." I asked throwing my spear into the ground.

"Yes."

"Well I hope you have a good time." I said taking her hand in mine and walking with her to the border.

"It's a movie, not exactly the most exciting thing to do." She replied.

"Well it's something that you're doing with him instead of me." I said trying not to sulk.

"Are you OK?" She said completely changing the subject. "You look exhausted."

"I'm...I'm OK." I lied. "Just had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

"Yeah, sure." Annabeth said like she didn't quite believe me.

Before we could continue our conversation Argus blew the horn of the van. Annabeth leaned up and kissed me.

"Try to get some rest Risse...Please." She said sprinting towards the van.

"Don't let Jackson try anything!" I called to her. "If he does I'll rip his arms off and beat him with them!"

I went and checked on Chris who was still in a manic state, then I went to Zeus's Fist to try and relax.

"Mind if I join you." Silena asked.

I looked up sleepily "Do whatever you want."

"What's wrong you seem even more grouchy than usual."

"It's just Chris, and Annabeth." I said sighing.

"Chris is impossible for you to fix by yourself, he would need some sort of divine intervention. And I thought things were great with Annabeth especially since you guys spent time together alone in her cabin and have been generally being all touchy feely with each other." She said.

"I know there's nothing that I can do about Chris right now but he's my friend. He's been my friend since before we even knew of this place. But when it comes to Anna...I just don't know what to do.

"Annabeth is really happy around you everyone can see that." Silena started. "What exactly are you worried about?"

"What if Annabeth realizes that I'm no good for her. That she can do so much better than me, I mean I'm not the prettiest, smartest, or the nicest." I asked and was completely caught off guard when I felt someone hit me on the back of my head.

"Did you really just say something so stupid." Beckendorf said walking into view. "A person has the right to be with anyone they want to be with, Annabeth is head strong and forges her own destiny. If Annabeth didn't want to be your girlfriend trust me she wouldn't be."

"Clarisse, you remember the story of our parents Aphrodite is the goddess of love and she can literally have anyone she wants, but she is famously known as being your fathers girlfriend. That means without a shadow of a doubt she loves him more than anyone else." Silena added.

"Creepy." I said.

"Yes, it definitely is but my point is no-one but Annabeth can explain her love to you, so if you have anything that you feel insecure about just go straight to the source." Silena stated standing and grabbing Beckendorf's hand. I watched as the two of them walked off.

"And take a nap!" Beckendorf called back "If you keep looking tired like that I'll have Chiron admit you against your will into the infirmary."

I just rolled my eyes and headed back to my cabin and hopped onto my bunk. I figured if I thought about pleasant things I wouldn't have nightmares. So I started thinking about the newest models of weapons that just came out. I thought of my father's weapon cellar. It may be weird to you but I'm a daughter of Ares and weapons of destruction bring me peace. Lastly I thought of Annabeth and I alone, but I'll end that thought there to avoid being called a dirty pervert.

Annabeth's POV

So I went into town and had to help Percy out of yet another incident and he introduced me to some girl named Rachael. I don't know why but her existence kind of irritated me. It felt like he was trying to replace me with a new friend. When we got to camp saying everything is normal would be far from the truth. First Mr. D was gone recruiting beings to join our side of the war. The new guy Quintus makes everyone a little uneasy but he's nowhere near as bad as Tantalus was so we took it in stride.

Which is why when the next night came around he made us play a team game we were all for it. We scattered around looking for the monsters so we could find the laurels.

"So what's this I hear about you and Clarisse spending the day alone together in a cabin?" Percy asked as we tore through the woods.

"Really? Now's the time you ask a question like that." I asked hoping it was dark enough that he couldn't see me blushing.

"Do you guys often spend time like that now." He asked.

"No we don't, that day was something special that was luck of the draw." I told him. "I actually think my mother might approve."

"I believe it , why wouldn't she want her daughter to date someone that always looks out for her and protects her." He said making me stop and look at him. Sometimes he really catches me off guard with how supportive he is of my relationship with Clarisse. Even though I know he cant stand her.

"Though I do think she could've done without seeing you two 'fulfilling each other in her cabin." He said laughing at me. I tackled him to the ground while he continued to laugh.

"I cannot wait for the day that you start dating someone so that I can tease you the same way you tease me. And also what in the world do you think happened when we were together you perv." I yelled while playfully hitting him.

We stood up and focused on the game again Juniper almost gave us a heart attack and Percy and I fell through a hole. Before we even hit the ground I knew what this was. It's what Clarisse was looking for the entrance to the Labyrinth located inside camps barriers. This is either going to make our lives easier or cause pain and heartache... and since we're demigods I assume the latter.


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth's POV

Chiron insisted we wait until morning to talk about what we found. I actually didn't really care I was too focused on Clarisse who was acting really strange. I waited until everyone walked away to their prospective cabins and grabbed Clarisse's arm and dragged her off to our spot in the woods.

"What's with you?" I asked her.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing you just kidnapped me."

"Forget that, what's wrong. No more lies tell me what's on your mind." I told her.

"Look Annabeth, I'm tired." Clarisse said she kissed my forehead and walked off not saying another word.

What the hades is going on with her. I go back to cabin and just stare at the ceiling, why is Clarisse acting like this I said as I dozed off.

The next morning during the counselors meeting I sat next to Clarisse as we briefed everyone on what we already knew.

"Well if we know what Luke's trying to do why don't we just destroy the entrance?" Percy asked.

"No good, Clarisse demolished an entire building and the entrance moved over some." I told him. "We have to go in and find Daedalus's workshop first."

"But no one can navigate in there." Percy replied.

"Well, I know more about it than anyone else."

"From reading?"

"Yes"

"Like that will work."

"Look are you going to help me or not." I said ending our back and forth.

Everyone was watching us argue, well everyone except Clarisse who wasn't even paying attention.

"Well Annabeth should lead the quest." Clarisse said, hmm I guess she was listening.

"Well you've done as much as I have you should come too." I said.

"Oh no, I'm not going back in there." Clarisse said shaking her head adamantly.

"What's wrong Clarisse you chicken." Travis asked, I wanted to punch him.

"You...you don't know anything." Clarisse said shakily. "I'm never going back in there. NEVER." And just like that she stormed out of the room.

I was about to follow her but Beckendorf held up and hand and went after her.

Clarisse's POV

I was outside glaring at the lake stupid Travis. I should break his face later, I was enjoying those thoughts when Beckendorf walked over.

"OK Risse, what the hades was that." He asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you really going to keep lying to everyone."

"What are you talking about." I asked him.

"I followed you and Annabeth last night and you were evasive and she said you've also been lying to her." He replied.

:"Look, you wouldn't understand." I said.

"That's the most evasive thing a person could say." He yelled.

"Well why don't you just fuck off." I yelled back.

Beckendorf lunged at me and I was more than happy to meet his challenge. Fighting while angry is always a bad thing, it clouds your mind and impairs your judgement. For a child of Ares getting angry while fighting is honestly what kills us most of the time. I was the best wrestler at camp, but Beckendorf was extremely strong and agile. I knew it was over when he managed to get behind me. He put me in a headlock and proceeded to choke the life out of me.

"Tap out Risse." He said. Ha, no way in hades. I knew that if I tapped out, I would have to admit to everything. This is literally the only way to get me to be 100% with you.

I saw Silena walk into my blurry view. "Knock it off Charlie she looks like she's going to die."

"She'll be alright the record is 20 minutes before she gives in."

"Well Clarisse, Annabeth accepted the quest and she'll be leaving with Percy, Grover, and Tyson." I couldn't believe my ears she was going to trust him again. After he let her get kidnapped the first time. I flipped Beckendorf off my back seething in anger as I stomped off to go find Annabeth.

Now I know what you're thinking. It's not all his fault and Annabeth is here and safe now but that's not the point. Hew should have never let her out of his sight.

I walked into the arena where they were all standing.

"Annabeth what are you thinking." I asked.

"I'm thinking that I'm going on a quest with people who didn't abandon me and leave me to face this alone." She said her eyes shining.

"I need to talk to you."

"No Clarisse, the time to talk was the other night when I asked you what was wrong. Now I have to prepare for the quest."

"Fine, you want to know I'll tell you. I have nightmares about the time I spent in there. When I was in there I thought I would never make it out and that I was destined to die in there. I...I thought...I'd never see you again."I said wiping my eyes.

"Clarisse..." She said. "I'm here now, nothing matters as long as we always make it back to each other."

"I'm going with you." I said.

"You cannot" Chiron added. "The last time 5 people went on a quest only 3 came back. It goes against ancient laws."

"Now, now, now there's no need to get your panties in a bunch you old horse." We all jumped as a flaming version of my father appeared in front of us.

"Lord Ares to what do we owe the pleasure." Chiron says motioning for all of us to kneel we did even though Jackson looked like he could not have cared less.

"There is technically only 3 of them." My father stated. "Thats a goat" He said pointing at Grover. "And that's monster. They broke the rules last time because they had 5 humanoid beings."

"So adding one more worthless runt won't hurt." He said and disappeared without a trace. Did I mention that I really hate that guy sometimes.

Chiron dismissed us saying that we would depart at dawn so we should rest and get our supplies together. I walked with Annabeth back to her cabin.

Annabeth's POV

I was looking around my cabin for all the scrolls about the Labyrinth and carry them back to my bunk where Clarisse is lying. I lift her head and lay it on my lap.

"Are you OK?" I ask her.

"I'll be fine."

I spend some time reading my scrolls as Clarisse just lays in my lap silently. Eventually I get tired of it and I move so I can look at Clarisse. She's not asleep but her eyes are closed, I lean down and kiss her. She wasted no time kissing me back.

"'I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I was feeling the first tine you asked." She says.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't figure out you were having these problems, I spent so much time with you enjoying myself I didn't even focus on how different you were acting."

"You can't do anything if I don't tell you." She says. But I didn't want to talk about that anymore. So I kissed her again, and again, and once again. Until we were just making out.

And that's probably why we didn't hear Percy walk in.

"Really guys again." Percy asked causing the two of us to separate and look away from him.

"I was researching the Labyrinth and Clarisse and I started talking and one thing lead to another." I said.

"Haven't you heard of knocking." Clarisse growled.

"I knocked and called out, but you guys were 'occupied'."

That awkward situation ended when Malcolm came to get me. As much as I wanted to I didn't get to see Clarisse again before we went off to bed and that slightly irritated me.

I was lying in my bunk when we all heard the rustling of the back window. My sister Sara turned the lights on and we all grabbed out weapons and watched as Clarisse shoved herself through the window.

"Um...hi" She said sitting on the floor staring at us. I sighed and my sibling all started laughing and turned the lights back out. Clarisse scrambled onto my bunk and I just rolled my eyes. I crawled into bed and snuggled into her. Once again tomorrow we have to almost die. I wonder how much longer we'll have to live like this.

"And make sure you keep it down over there." Malcolm called out. Making all my sibling laugh again. I'll be sure to get him back for that.


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth's POV

When I woke the next morning I was perfectly cuddled into Clarisse's arms. It was still a little dark out so I figured we still had about 30 or an hour left. I reached over and caressed her face which made her grunt and turn away. She's so grumpy early in the morning, I wonder how hard it will be to actually wake her. I just snuggled closer to her and drifted into a light sleep. Clarisse pulls me closer and rubs my back, it must be sub consciously because she's not waking up anytime soon. 

I woke up to Malcolm standing over me.

"Time to go Annabeth." He said.

It was then that I realized that Clarisse was nowhere to be found.

"She woke up a few minutes ago to get ready for the quest." Malcolm said reading my mind.

I got up and prepared myself for the day ahead, this is going to be a long day. I walked up to Zeus's Fist and saw Percy, Grover, and Tyson waiting.

I looked around no sign of Clarisse anywhere.

"She's late." Percy said.

"It's early, children of Ares are grouchy sleepers and not exactly what you would call morning people." Grover started.

"I see her" Percy said pointing to a groggy Clarisse walking over to us. She looked like a poster child for 'don't talk to me until I've had my morning coffee". But she was beautiful anyway, she was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and she had her armor slung over her shoulder and her hair was glistening in the slowly rising sun. If I could look at her forever I would.

"Annabeth are you listening...stop staring at your girlfriend." Percy said making me blush.

"Chiron was just saying we should go over our supplies." Grover added helpfully.

We spent some time looking at our supplies and Clarisse finally joined us.

Clarisse stood next to me and grunted something incoherently.

"GOOD MORNING" Tyson shouted.

"Yes, good morning Clarisse." Grover joined in.

I smiled at her, while Percy just stood there looking confused.

"We all speak cabin 5 morning grunts." Grover said laughing. "If you see a child of Ares before 8am you need to learn that language."

We all looked over at the entrance to the labyrinth and headed over to it.

"Well goodbye sunshine." Grover said.

"Hello rocks" Tyson added.

We were about to walk through the entrance when Clarisse stopped. She looked like she had completely zoned out. I reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked at me and for once in my life I saw her look completely horrified. She shook it off and walked with the rest of us into the Labyrinth.

It took a matter of minutes for us to become lost.

"So how do we get back?" Percy asked.

"Just turn around." I said. We all turned and ended up looking at different tunnels.

"This way" I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Deductive reasoning" I replied.

"So you're guessing."

I trudged through the tunnel through the tunnel and they followed. I thought the tunnel would squish us before it opened up again giving us room to breathe. I went down tunnel after tunnel but I never seemed to end up where I wanted to go.

We walked into a room and the first thing we noticed was a two faced god. They both decided that they were going to try and drive me crazy by trying to make me pick a door.

"Leave her alone or I'll cut you into different people." Clarisse yelled.

"You dare threaten me demigod." Two faces retorted.

"Just who are you." Percy jumped in.

"I'm your best friend, I'm your worst enemy. I'm Janus." He said.

I stood there going over my options. This is not something that I should have to go over. There's no way to analyze this, there's no logic to go over, it's just a 50/50 guess. There's nothing that I hate more than something that I can't logically discern.

"I...I choose." Before I could say anything a bright flash of light appeared in front of us. Clarisse reflexively stepped in front of me.

"Janus are we causing problems again. You know appearing to Annabeth this early is extremely premature." The regal woman who appeared from light said.

"Leave these hero's to me or I'll turn you into a door and let this daughter of Ares break you down."

I was immediately concerned because she knew of Clarisse. I hoped she wasn't going to try and do anything to her.

Janus disappeared and the woman invited us to sit and have lunch with her.

"Who...who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Hera" She said "Queen of Heaven."

Clarisse's POV

So Hera just appeared out of nowhere and I wish she would've turned that two faced idiot into a door I would have had a great time breaking that door down. I was still defensive though I wouldn't let her get too close to Annabeth.

"Now, now, Clarisse there's no reason to be skeptical I won't hurt any of you." She said motioning us towards some chairs. Well she was offering free food it wasn't like I was going to turn her down.

Annabeth was talking to Hera about what we needed to do while in the Labyrinth while I was busy trying to defeat Tyson in a sandwich eating contest.

"Clarisse you're going to get sick don't eat too many sandwiches, you've already had 8." Annabeth said looking concerned.

I sighed and just sipped on some lemonade. I gave Tyson a look, which he understood meant round two would be when Annabeth wasn't around.

They continued they're conversation and I got bored and cut in wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"So what's in it for you." I asked. "It's not like you came to help out of the goodness of your heart."

Annabeth and the others looked at me like I was crazy. Well everyone except Percy who looked at me with grudging respect like I had said exactly what he was thinking.

To our surprise Hera smiled. "I know you want to protect your _future_ Clarisse and that's what I want as well. I want to preserve my family the Olympians."

The way she said future really through me off. What could she possibly mean by that, wait she's the goddess of marriage and family...NO. She couldn't possibly mean that.

Hera gave us some help and sent us on our way. I didn't want to say anything but eating all those sandwiches made my stomach hurt.

We made our way down another corridor although I felt a little queasy and ended up in Alcatraz. My mother always said if I didn't make some changes I'd end up in prison...wonder how she'd feel about this.

When it was finally time for us to take a rest we did immediately.

"Ok you guys rest and I'll be on watch with Jackson." I said.

"You're volunteering to be on. watch with me." Percy asked.

"It's the easiest way." I said not offering much more.

"She's right." Annabeth said laying her head in my lap. And I watched as she, Grover and Tyson dozed off.

Jackson was staring at me.

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep." I said "Being in here the last time traumatized me and I haven't been sleeping well."

"I can understand that..." We sat for the rest of the time only speaking once every 20 or so minutes about something random.

"You'll help me right." I asked catching him off guard. "I only came because I want to protect Annabeth from everything. I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her again."

"I know you think I failed last time and I did...but Annabeth is my best friend I would do anything to protect her. Her mother told me that my fatal flaw is loyalty." He said. "That I would forsake the world to protect my friends and family. And it's true I'd do it for anyone at camp."

"Alright Percy." I startled him again by saying his first name.

We finished our resting times and continued on we met my half brother Eurytion, Percy cleaned out some stables and we battled with Geryon. We even ran into di Angelo. Annabeth even made it past the Sphinx and had the nerve to tell it that the test wasn't hard enough. I love that girl. We chased a spider to Hephaestus' workshop.

"I'll stay out here." I said.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"It might go left if he sees a daughter of Ares." I replied.

"Good point" Percy said and they walked in.

They were in there for a while so long that I was about to burst in there but they came out. They said that he wanted us to clear a mountain out for him. SO we went there and Percy blew it up and proceeded to go missing.

I tried to be comforting to Annabeth but I couldn't help but feel jealous. Was she this sad when I was in the Labyrinth is there anything that I can do without making it seem as though I was being selfish...No there isn't I'll just be supportive.

We were at Percy's shroud burning and Annabeth was saying a few words.

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He's...He's right there!"

We all looked over at him and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. My siblings all cursed under their voices, but I knew they were glad he was alive...I mean he's the only punk that will stand up to them...

I was going to go over there but then I saw it she...she looked so excited to see him she looked as though her world would've ended without him. Honestly I couldn't take it I felt something inside of me shatter. I walked away and went straight to my cabin and destroyed it but I didn't stop there I left the cabin and left a path of destruction. Nymphs looked at me and hid in their trees.

That's how I spent the rest of this whole ordeal in the woods. I didn't come out and no one came looking for me. Not even Annabeth but that's because I saw her leave again with Jackson.

"What are you doing, you've been out here for days." Silena asked walking over with Beckendorf.

"I'm upset." I said.

"You don't say" Beckendorf said hitting me. I was not in the mood so I tackled him. I was on top of him holding his shirt.

"Go on hit me." He said growling. I was about too but then Silena jumped on me and pinned me to the closest tree. Beckendorf pulled out some rope and tied me to the tree.

"You need to grow up Clarisse, Annabeth loves you but every time she shows attention to someone else you get in your feelings." Silena yelled.

"If love isn't enough for you, you don't deserve it." Silena said walking off.

Beckendorf untied me "Get ready for the battle it's time to defend our home.

I helped my cabin and the rest of camp get ready for the battle. Silena was right, I just don't deserve love. I may not be a lover but I am a fighter a natural born general and I'll lead my comrades to victory.

Annabeth's POV

A lot of things resolved themselves Daedalus was hiding as Quintus and we defeated the army that came forth through the Labyrinth. We lost a lot of friends and some of us were injured like Chiron. We cleaned up the aftermath of the battle but one thing I knew for sure was that I would have to handle my wayward girlfriend. I even got a chance to tell off Hera and told Percy the prophecy that bothered me so much. But nothing terrified me as much as talking to Clarisse. I waited a couple of days until everything calmed down at camp.

I found her sitting in the woods.

"Clarisse." I said.

She looked over at me and went back to looking at the water. I stomped over and stared at her, she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Listen to me Clarisse." I started I even crouched down so I was now physically in her face staring at her.

"I love you, I love you so much it scares me. You're everything that I want and if never talking to Percy again would make you happy I'd do it." I finished feeling the tears slipping down my cheeks.

She reached up and wiped the tears off my face and pulled me into her lap.

"Anna, I'm so sorry." She said "I never want to make you sad, it's just seeing you with him made something in me break and I thought I was going to cry."

"So you love me and you get way too jealous?" I asked.

"Yes, look you don't have to stop talking to Jackson, I know he's just your best friend. But what Hera said was true." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I love you and I want to protect my future with you. I could see you being with me...forever." She said.

"You mean you can see us getting married?" I asked .

She blushed and nodded.

"And starting a family?" I continued my questions.

"Yeah" She said kissing me and running her hands all over my body. Yeah I can definitely see her as my wife and the thought of that sent chills down my spine or maybe that was because I felt her hands slide to my bottom.

She broke the kiss and stood while still holding me.

"Alright let's go" Clarisse said.

"Go?" I felt myself blush and get excited.

"You have a dirty look in your eyes and I like that." She said, making me blush harder. "I meant let's go crash your best friends birthday party.

"Ok" I said coming down from my excitement.

"Then we come back we can do something about that dirty look in your eyes." She said smirking making me blush again.

It was really fun crashing Percy's party...Clarisse and Tyson ate 3/4 of his birthday cake but he didn't seem very much we all had a good time Nico was there and Poseidon even showed up. Percy's mother insisted on driving us back to camp and I was excited to spend the rest of the night with Clarisse. Well...I was but Chiron caught us making out by the water shirtless. Man that was an uncomfortable conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

Clarisse's POV

The school year went really quick. Annabeth and I spent a lot of time together, you know after we got off punishment for that night Chiron caught us together. I spent time with Beckendorf and Silena as well because after all we are basically preparing for the possible end of the world. I also did a lot of training I need to be on top of my game at all times, as a good general should be.

The time drew closer and closer to Jackson's 16th birthday and I had my cabin sitting in the war room. Which is where we hold the counselors meeting but just for children of Ares.

"My recon shows that Lukes army is moving into Philly." Mark says.

"Well that's just a few hours away we should grab some pegasus and head out there." Sherman said.

"Not so fast." I said. "They're getting closer to us so they're probably traveling with more caution."

"Yeah, Clarisse is right" Aria added "If we go in there alone we'll probably get slaughtered we need to plan accordingly."

"And just what is this so called plan" Mark said glaring.

"Well if you shut your damn mouth I'll tell you." I said. "We don't need help with close combat we have that covered easily. What we need is long distance fighters that can watch our backs and make sure that we don't get out numbered or snuck up on, or completely get lost in what we're doing and get beat."

"Apollo campers" Sherman said through gritted teeth.

"Sadly yes." I said.

"No way, they screw us over every time." Mark added.

"It is what it is, I'm gonna go tell Chiron."

We went on the mission and it went off without a hitch, we barely even needed help from the children of Apollo. We even captured a flying chariot.

"You guys can just park the flying chariot behind our cabin" I said.

"Why would we park _our_ flying chariot behind your cabin." Yew said.

"Just what the Hades do you think you're talking about Yew." Sherman jumped in.

"We captured the chariot so it's ours. I think even you slow idiots could understand that." Yew retorted.

"It was our raid, the leader of the raid is in charge of all things gained throughout the process unless otherwise decided by the leader. Who is me, now hand over the chariot." I said starting to get angry.

"Yeah, we wouldn't expect you dumbasses to know military law, but now you do." Mark jumped in.

"Maybe we should take this to Chiron." Yew said.

"Fine." I said.

I could not believe my ears not only did Chiron side with the Apollo cabin, he dismissed the entire issue as not important. Fine if Chiron isn't going to give us what's rightfully ours, My cabin is going to get it one way or another. So that's how we ended up in this battle against the Apollo for a week and a half. I was all in it until Jackson came back from his mission with Beckendorf and told us what happened to him. So I spent a great deal of my time trying to comfort Silena. I think it's time that I admit that I wasn't really talking to Annabeth because she told me that the chariot wasn't important. I mean like how could she say that to me, I mean I know I can overreact a lot but if it's important to me it should be important to her too.

"Clarisse" Silena said looking up to me through teary eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You need take care of Annabeth, we're about to go into a war and you're being distant with her again." She said.

"I know, it's just...she hurt my feelings." I said looking away. "I just want her to take my side for once."

"She loves you and just wants what's best for you. And that chariot is not important right now." She replied.

"It's not the thing, it's the principle of the thing. Everyone at camp just walks all over my cabin and I'm not going to take it anymore. We deserve as much respect as every other cabin. I said standing up to leave, I rubbed her head and said bye to her.

Annabeth's POV

I cannot believe that the world is ending and Clarisse is in her feelings about a stupid chariot. She even went as far as saying that her cabin wasn't going to fight in the war. So now I was really going to have to talk to her.

I walked into her cabin where she was all alone polishing her electric spear.

"What's the point of polishing your spear if you're not going to use it in the war." I asked.

"Why don't you ever side with me." She said completely throwing me off. "I love you and if you need me for anything I'd be there to help you no matter what it was or if I agreed with you or not."

"Clarisse, our friends could die." I said. "I could die isn't that a good enough reason to fight with us."

"Isn't the fact that I'm upset enough to make you want to try and make me feel better."She replied. "But I already know, that as always you're going to pick Jackson just like you always do."

"This isn't about sides, it's about doing what's right." I said "Oh, but I forgot you're nothing but a big baby, whenever something doesn't go your way you throw a temper tantrum."

I really, really, REALLY, wish that I hadn't said that, she was upset before but I literally saw something break in her. I saw her eyes gloss over like she was about to cry. Then she just looked away and stared out the window.

"Get out of here." She said.

"Clarisse, I'm..." I started but she cut me off.

"Just get out! I wouldn't want my emotions to be anymore inconvenient for you." She said and I saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm not leaving" I said. "Risse I'm sorry, I should not have said that."

She didn't respond, she just sat there staring out the window numbly. What have I done... I reach over to touch her and she moves out of reach. She stands and walks out her cabin leaving me standing there feeling sorry for myself. For a daughter of Athena I definitely said something really stupid.

I rode with everyone up to Olympus which was going to be our head quarters. It wasn't long until the war started. We all ran and took up defensive positions around New York to make sure every area was covered.

Clarisse and the other children of Ares never showed up. I went around making the statues come to life using the Daedalus command. We all fought for quite some time but the war didn't seem to be going in our favor. We had a battle with Kronos' forces and I got the serious feeling that something bad was about to happen to Percy. I looked over and saw a knife heading toward the small of Percy back and I jumped in front of it.

When the knife hit me I blacked out oh gods it was poisoned. I felt nothing but pain and then I felt nothing.

"Annabeth, wake up" I heard Clarisse calling me. When I opened my eyes I saw her looking at me smiling. Thats weird I thought she was mad at me.

But this Clarisse looked older and more mature, her hair had grown out again.

"Yeah Mama wake up" A baby girl that had my eyes and Clarisse's hair said. When my eyes came into focus I realized that Clarisse was holing a small boy in her arms as well.

It was then that I realized that this is the future...my future, the only thing that I actually want in this world is to live happily ever after with Clarisse.

Before I could take the time to marvel in this lovely fantasy I was pulled back to real life too much too soon.

I was lying on a couch shivering from my injury and the only thing that I was thinking was how much I wanted Clarisse to be here with me.

"I'm gonna go get Clarisse." Silena said catching us all off guard.

"Silena even if you could get off the island there's no guarantee Clarisse would come she's so stubborn." Percy said.

"If I tell her Annabeth's hurt she'll come running." Silena replied.

Everyone nodded at that...I didn't have the heart to tell them that Clarisse was so upset with me that she wouldn't care if I was dead. But Silena took off in the hopes of bringing back Clarisse. I hope she succeeds.

Clarisse's POV

As much as I hated to admit it I needed Beckendorf. He was my best friend and he always knew how to help me with Annabeth. My cabin was sitting around bored out of my mind. I wanted to tell them to go but honestly my pride was in the way, I was not going to back down. I saw Silena fly out of the sky on a Pegasus.

"Clarisse, you guys have to come fight in the war with us."

"Not gonna happen." I said.

"Annabeth's hurt." She replied.

"Let her be hurt then, she should've stayed here with me where I could protect her. She made her choice though, she chose Jackson as always." I said walking off.

Chris stayed here with me and was following me around. I think he was trying to make up for the fact that he switched sides. We did an entire perimeter sweep and that's when I noticed it, my cabin seemed really quiet.

I ran into the cabin and saw my armor was gone. It finally dawned on me...Silena was going to get the Ares cabin into the war one way or another even if it killed her. NO! Not on my watch I refuse to lose another friend.

So I took of with Chris in the flying chariot that Yew left behind and made my way to the battlefield but I was too late as soon as I made it there I saw a drakon spit poison into Silena's face.

"No, curse you, WHY?" I yelled.

The drakon came back over and I yelled in rage.

"YOU WANT DEATH?" I said "WELL COME ON." I killed the drakon with no armor I took it down effortlessly. Then I ran back over to Silena.

"Why would you do this?" I asked her.

"All my fault." She said "Camp endangered, Charlie dying."

I refused to believe it but she showed us the charm on her bracelet, no one would have noticed. Silena was the spy, WHY?

"Forgive me" She said

"No you're not dying." I said shaking my head.

With the last of her strength she grabbed mine and Annabeth's hand and pulled us close.

"Make it right please, love each other and never give up on each other." She said as she took her final breath.

I pulled Annabeth closer and rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you Anna, and I'll always care about what happens to you."I said.

"I love you too Risse, I promise from now on I'll be your safe haven." She told me.

We pulled apart and I felt a serious load come off my heart.

"C'mon Clarisse" Percy said "It's time to make Kronos pay."

I grabbed a sword from one of my fallen siblings poor Landon his mother had lost his other siblings to war. Kronos was going to pay for everything that he has taken from us. I swear it on my honor as a daughter of Ares.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, part 1 is finished glad we made it...part 2 coming soon.**

Annabeth's POV

It was truly an amazing sight Clarisse was destroying everything in her path. She was so strong that even her father had to take notice.

"I've never seen it in person before." Thalia said from beside me.

"What?" Percy asked.

"The blessing of Ares" She replied.

We left this to Clarisse she had under control, she was so fearless and strong that all of our forces rallied behind her. I felt extreme pride knowing that she was my girlfriend.

"You're staring again." Percy said.

"I know" I replied, I decided to just own the fact that I love Clarisse and not be ashamed to be caught looking at her.

"I'm glad you can own up to it now, but please focus on the task at hand we have a war to finish.

We went back to the thrown room where Percy gave Hope to Lady Hestia and he had an interaction with Rachael that honesty sounded like her dumping him but I stayed out of it.

Percy went over to his father thrown which Grover and I advised him against doing and sat on it. We watched as he had some sort of interaction with his father. After a few minutes he stated to smoke, luckily the conversation didn't last much longer. Percy informed us that he was trying to get his father to help the other Olympians. I hope it worked because it wasn't a secret that we needed all the help we could get.

We headed back down to street level and things weren't looking great. The very first thing I noticed was that Clarisse was stuck in a giant cube of ice. I wanted to go over there but Percy grabbed my arm.

"Someone else will take care of it." He said.

"No, I'm gonna take care of it. Too many things have happened and I haven't been there for Clarisse. I'm gonna make time."

"Chiron needs us." He said pointing.

I looked over and he was right Chiron was facing Luke...I mean Kronos. Hang on Clarisse I'm coming. We run over to Chiron to try and help him. But he didn't really need it because a second later Hades, Demeter, and Persephone appeared from the ground with Nico.

We ran over to where Clarisse was frozen and we also noticed Percy's parents. I was too busy trying to figure out how to get Clarisse out of that giant block of ice. I jumped when Percy's mother put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'll thaw her out." Ms. Jackson said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Ms. Jackson." I said.

"You can trust me Annabeth. I'll take good care of Clarisse she'll be thawed out before you know it. Also call me Sally." She said smiling. "Now go save the world."

I couldn't do anything but trust her, Sio Percy and I ran off after the Titan Lord.

Clarisse's POV

Suggestion never get too cocky while fighting an enemy that has ice beams, or you'll end up like me frozen in a block of ice. It's hard to explain how I felt being stuck in ice besides cold obviously. But I'll try to convey my feelings. It was like being suspended in another reality, my thought processes were stuck and I just kept imaging different scenarios with Annabeth. Annabeth and I getting married, the two of us buying our first house together, and finally us starting a family together. That last one bothered me, I mean I'm not against the two of us having a family it's just that I'd never even thought about kids. But I guess it's safe to say that with Annabeth there's nothing that I don't want with her.

I woke from this crazy dreamland freezing. I looked around and saw Jackson's parents with like 10 hair dryers trying to thaw me out.

"W-w-where's Annabeth" I asked.

"She's with Percy on Olympus trying to defeat Kronos." Ms. Jackson said.

"O-okay" I said, I really appreciate them trying to thaw me out but it was taking too long. I wanted to go help Annabeth.

"H-hey, Mr. Blowfish." Hand me that bag over there." I said.

"It's actually Blowfis no 'h'." He said reaching over and handing me a bag that belonged to a fallen child of Hephaestus, gods now I'm thinking about Beckendorf.

But the bag had exactly what I was looking for, a tiny flamethrower that Beckendorf designed for all of his siblings for this war. I found the the low setting and handed it to him.

"Try not to cook me ok?" I said.

He nodded and started melting the ice away.

"That's not good." Ms. Jackson said.

I looked over and saw a bunch of monsters heading into the Empire State Building. I vaguely wondered if they liked the hits of the 70s and 80s but shook that thought away. I started hammering away at the ice with the back of my sword Annabeth and Percy have enough to worry about without those weaklings trying to help their master. After one really solid hit the ice cracked and broke off of me. I looked around at the battle on the ground our forces have taken control thanks to the aid of Hades, Demeter, and... was that Persephone? So I took off toward the elevator inside the building.

I rode up the elevator listening to Thunder Island which by the way is a really weird song to listen to when you're about to go destroy some monsters. I was about to step off the elevator and immediately jumped back. Who broke the bridge, how am I supposed to get across now. Then I heard a familiar sound, the sound of a pegasus flying towards me. It stopped in front of me like it wanted me to hop on so I did. That's when I recognized it this was the pegasus that I taught Silena to ride her first day at camp, from that day on she made this flying horse love her as much as she loved it. I know it probably misses her as much as I do.

It gave me a ride over to the part of the bridge that was still intact and I rubbed his head and watched as he flew off. I started to run towards the thrown room but stopped when I saw Thalia trapped under a statue.

"You ok there?" I asked smirking.

"Do I look ok." She said glaring.

I shrugged "I would offer to help you but I obviously can't lift that giant statue." I said still smirking at her.

"Just go help Annabeth." It was her turn to smirk and mine to glare.

"Fine, if you'll still stuck later I'll come blow the statue up for you" I said running inside.

"I'm still under it stupid!" She yelled.

I ran inside and saw Luke (Kronos) facing off against Annabeth and Percy. The monsters that came in lunged at them from behind, So I did something I didn't even know I could do.

"Percy, Annabeth **look out**." That last part came out as a high powered scream that knocked everyone off their feet.

Kronos looked at me and then told his monsters to attack me so I ran off deeper into the palace in the hopes of getting them the monsters to chase me which luckily worked.

So now I was surrounded by those monsters and surprisingly that giant who froze me it was time for payback.

"Ok, let's play." I said as I charged the monsters.

I wasted no in taking out the small fries hellhounds and harpies. I didn't want any mistakes or distractions while I was battling that giant.

I decided to go for his legs to take his large base from him, but he saw me coming and knocked me back. I charged forward and jumped so I was close to his face the same thing I did last time and as he tried to freeze me again I remembered the training that Chiron gave me. 'If you find yourself stuck moving in one direction throw your body weight to change direction'. Man I love that horse man. I threw my body weight and slipped out of the way in time to slice the giant across his chest it wailed in pain.

Now sometimes even a daughter of Ares forgets important battle tactics, like always make sure you weren't followed. I felt great pride in myself I was about to take down the giant that froze me. That was until another hellhound jumped out of the shadows and used his claws to lacerate my right side. NOT GOOD.

It was about to go in for the kill and I resigned to my fate. This is how I was going to die, is what I thought when I heard a voice in my head.

"If you give up now these monsters will go back and stop Annabeth and Percy from defeating Kronos." My father's voice said in my head.

"Not to mention the fact that you won't get your happy ending with Annabeth." Aphrodite's voice said.

"Not to mention you promised to always protect my daughter and that's a promise I don't take lightly." Athena's voice cut in.

"How many gods are in my head." I yelled as the hell hound jumped right towards me I pointed my sword upward when I was sure it had no place to go and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Hyperborean was back on its feet and I struggled to my feet too, I was not going to lose this time.

It used it's ice beam again and I went in all or nothing I waited until it committed to the move and I rolled out of the way throwing my sword with all my strength in an all or nothing move. My sword landed in the center of it's chest and he collapsed still firing his ice beam all over the room. When it finally died down the entire room was frozen and it had vanished. My vision clouded over and that was it knowing that I protected my friends and I would die with only one regret.

That I would never see Annabeth ever again.

Annabeth's POV

It was over we had defeated Kronos saved the world and now it was time to go home. The gods thanked us for all that we did and offered us some great gifts but there was one thing wrong.

"Um, Lord Zeus...where's Clarisse?" I asked him.

"She's someone in this palace getting her injuries treated." He replied. She will be returned to your camp when the treatments are finished."

Before anyone could say another word Clarisse came running out shirtless with her torso bandaged.

"Get away from me." She yelled as she dodged the medics chasing her.

"Risse what are you doing." I asked looking at her incredulously.

She hid behind me. "They're trying to perform some weird surgery on me?"

I looked and they looked like normal medics to me.

"Don't worry about it, you guys we'll help her at camp. Clarisse hates medical attention." Part of me wondered if she was afraid of doctors. I'll have to ask her later.

"You did good kid." Ares said looking at Clarisse. "if it wasn't for you they probably would have failed."

We went back to camp and I tucked Clarisse into bed while Percy went to check on Rachael. When Clarisse dozed off I thought of something special that I could do for Percy so I got Tyson to help me make him a cupcake it looked awful but it's the thought that counts.

I went to meet up with him and shockingly Clarisse was there too.

"You're supposed to be in bed" I said glaring at her.

"I didn't feel like staying in bed." She said she stood and walked off. "Meet me at our spot when you're done here."

I gave Percy his cupcake and we talked and had fun just like always.

"You should go don't keep your girlfriend waiting." He said.

"Percy, I'm worried about her. If she keeps pushing herself like this who knows what might happen. Then there's that new prophecy."

"Don't worry about it Annabeth you know Clarisse is the going to be fine she's just has more muscles than brains when it comes to taking care of herself. Also that prophecy could be could be for demigods 50 years from now." He said smiling.

"Now get going he said pushing me off the bench. I glared at him then ran off to find my girlfriend.

I went into the woods and saw Clarisse sitting and staring at the water.

"You look exhausted." I said "Like even more than at first were you running?"

"I was, but you're gonna have to wait until sunset to see why." She said.

"Look Risse, I'm so glad that you you and I are together. There was a time I thought it would never happen." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Oh, it was going to happen, if I had to destroy the world to get you it was going to happen. There's absolutely no way I could've lived my life without you."

We talked like that until sunset. Then she took my hand and pointed over the sky line.

As I looked up the sky was illuminated with the words Clarisse and Annabeth Forever with hearts all around it.

"It was the last thing that Beckendorf worked on for me I figured I should get a good use out of it. Now it's dinner time" She said standing and walking me to the the camp border, when we got there she was wincing like it was hard for her to breathe.

But she continued to the camp van where Argus was sitting and let me in. To my surprise Chiron was sitting in the back as well.

"Ms. La Rue informed me that she would like to take you out tonight so I left Mr. D in charge of dinner so I could chaperone your date."

"From the car" Clarisse said.

"From the side of your table." Chiron replied.

"From a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"From two tables away."

"Done."

I watched their back and forth smiling and looked surprised as we pulled up to an extremely fancy restaurant.

"Um, Risse how are we gonna pay for this." I asked.

""With my dad's credit card." She replied smiling and shuffled me out of the car. This place was so fancy that I didn't t think they'd let us in with our camp clothes.

"Don't worry Chiron is manipulating the mist."

Clarisse and I had a night I never would have imagined, how could she think of all of this stuff. I love her so much.

When we made it back to camp it was well past lights out and Chiron sent us off to our cabins but Clarisse grabbed my arm when we were out of view and took me back into the woods. Someone had made this area into a comfy resting area, so I had a feeling she wanted to stay in the woods with me tonight.

"You think you can handle roughing it out here Anna?" She asked sitting on the blankets. I rolled my eyes and straddled her lap.

I leaned up and kissed her, best night of my life so far...


End file.
